Pętla Czasu
by Dannei.xx
Summary: Co się stanie, kiedy Bitwa o Hogwart nie skończy się tak, jak przewidywał Harry? Chłopak miał dwa scenariusze: zginie on, a Voldemort przeżyje; zginie Voldemort, a on przeżyje. Jednak nigdy nic nie szło po jego myśli. Kiedy Złoty Chłopiec budzi się w roku 1983 odkrywa, że coś jest nie tak. Tym bardziej, kiedy spotyka młodego Toma Riddle'a.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

– Avada Kedavra!

– Expeliarmus!

Dwa promienie pomknęły w swoją stronę, zderzając się pośrodku.

Nadeszło ostateczne starcie.

Co spotka Złotego Chłopca?

Śmierć, czy życie?

A jeśli życie, czy będzie warte tylu trudności, które przeszedł?

"Bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje..."

* * *

Hej!

Być może ktoś będzie znał, bądź kojarzył to opowiadanie z Wattpada – tam właśnie powstawało! Na watt – Dan_Can_Fly, tutaj – Dannei xx – witam! ;)

Tematyka Harry x Tom jest dosyć rzadko spotykana, dlatego postanowiłam udostępnić to niemal 3-letnie opowiadanie także tutaj. W momencie udostępniania tego prologu fanfiction ma 16 rozdziałów i jest nadal nieskończone – mam nadzieję, że przyjmie się dobrze i się Wam spodoba! Ostrzegam jedynie, że jeżeli ktoś czeka na slash – tutaj go nie będzie ;)

Miłego czytania! ~


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

Pewien czarnowłosy chłopak przechadzał się ulicami Londynu.

Miał ciemne, szare oczy i melancholijny uśmiech na twarzy. Powoli rozglądał się, podziwiając wygląd tego miasta. Nieświadomie skręcił w niemal opustoszałą uliczkę, całkowicie pogrążony w myślach. Dotarł niemal do połowy dróżki, kiedy coś wyrwało go z zadumy.

A raczej nie coś, a ktoś.

Pod jednym z opuszczonych budynków leżał nieprzytomny chłopiec, z wyglądu mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, co on i z równie czarnymi włosami, jak jego. Tyle że jego były starannie ułożone, a chłopaka w kompletnym nieładzie.

Nastolatek, niezmiernie zdziwiony, ale też ciekawy, zbliżył się i uklęknął obok nieprzytomnego. Sprawdził puls, oddech i dotknął jego czoła. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że był chory, czy też pijany.

Szarooki lekko przewrócił chłopaka z boku na plecy. Wtedy też on otworzył oczy. Musiał przyznać, że miały niewiarygodny kolor. Cudownie szmaragdowy.

– Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? – spytał chłopak, rozglądając się gorączkowo. – Kim ty jesteś? – Gwałtownie podniósł się do siadu. Zakręciło mu się jednak w głowie, przez co drugi musiał go podtrzymać, aby ten nie zaliczył bliskiego spotkania z brukiem.

– Spokojnie, spokojnie – powiedział łagodnie. – Nazywam się Tom Riddle – stwierdził powoli, obserwując reakcję zielonookiego.

Przerażenie, zdezorientowanie i niedowierzanie biły się o przewagę w spojrzeniu chłopca.

Ciekawe.

"Więc on nic nie pamięta", pomyślał Riddle.

Jeszcze ciekawiej.

Oczywiście, Tom doskonale wiedział kim jest chłopak, który teraz gwałtownie się od niego odsunął. Harry Potter, znany też jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, czy Wybraniec.

Śmieszne.

– Kolejny raz powtórzę, uspokój się. Chciałbym tylko porozmawiać, Harry. I wszystko ci wytłumaczyć, ponieważ najwidoczniej niczego nie pamiętasz.

– S-skąd znasz moje imię? – powiedział wrogim głosem, ale strach w jego źrenicach go zdradził. Oraz, oczywiście, zająknięcie. – I o czym ty do cholery mówisz? O czym nie pamiętam? – spytał.

– Widzisz? Nie mam złych zamiarów, zresztą, one nie miałyby sensu. Chcę ci tylko wszystko wyjaśnić – tłumaczył, wstając i wyciągając swoją szczupłą dłoń w kierunku drugiego chłopca, aby pomóc mu wstać. – Pójdziesz ze mną? Chyba, że wolisz rozmawiać na ulicy. – Wzruszył ramionami, patrząc wyczekująco na Harry'ego. Ten drugi wbił w niego nieufne spojrzenie, ale powoli, z wahaniem wyciągnął swoją dłoń i z pomocą Toma podniósł się z uliczki.

– Niech ci będzie – stwierdził, ale nieufność nie zniknęła z jego szmaragdowych oczu.

–––

Zatrzymali się w małym domku na obrzeżach miasta, który pod nieobecność właścicieli zajmował Tom.

Harry ciągle utrzymywał bezpieczny dystans od drugiego chłopaka, patrząc się na niego podejrzliwie.

Weszli do małego, ale przytulnego salonu, urządzonego w beżu i ciepłym brązie. Na jednej ze ścian umieszczony był kominek, w którym leniwie palił się powoli przygasający ogień. Wzdłuż przyległej ustawiona była brązowa skórzana kanapa, a przed nią mała ława. Na przeciwnej zaś stała niewielka biblioteczka, a obok niej dwa, również skórzane, jasne fotele.

Tom zajął kanapę, a Harry, ciągle pamiętając o zachowaniu odpowiedniej odległości, usiadł na jednym z miękkich foteli.

– Czy teraz powiesz mi w końcu, co tu się dzieje? – spytał w końcu młodszy z nich.

Tom lekko pochylił się w stronę swojego rozmówcy i wypowiedział jedno zdanie, które wywołało ogromny szok na twarzy drugiego chłopaka.

– Harry, witaj w 1983 roku.


	3. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

– Harry, witaj w 1983 roku.

Szok. Kompletny, szczery szok odmalował się na twarzy młodszego chłopca.

– W-w k-którym?! – wykrzyknął. – Co... O co tu, do cholery, chodzi?! – zawołał, łapiąc się rękoma za włosy. – Jak to w 1983? Przecież... Ja powinienem mieć teraz trzy lata!

– Tak... Ja natomiast około sześćdziesięciu – westchnął Riddle. – Tutaj, teraz, wszystko jest inaczej. Tak naprawdę to tak, jakbyśmy otrzymali drugie życie. Ale dziwne dla mnie jest tylko jedno - czemu wybrałeś zapomnienie? – spytał, patrząc przenikliwie na chłopca siedzącego naprzeciwko. Ten spojrzał się na niego niezwykle zielonymi oczami, w których mieszało się tyle uczuć, że Tomowi trudno było je wyczytać. Zdziwienie. Niezrozumienie. Podejrzliwość. – No tak, nic nie pamiętasz. – Pokręcił bezradnie głową i schował twarz w dłoniach.

– A co mam niby pamiętać? Ostatnie, co mam w głowie, to obraz mnie i ciebie w momencie, kiedy zabijaliśmy się nawzajem! W ogóle nie wiem, dlaczego z tobą rozmawiam! – Gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, z wściekłością jasno wypisaną na twarzy. – To co mówisz nie ma najmniejszego sensu! Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy znów czegoś nie wymyśliłeś, a teraz usypiasz moją czujność, aby móc mnie łatwiej zabić?!

– Harry! Uwierz, że nie mam powodu, aby cię uśmiercić. Chcę ci tylko wytłumaczyć, w jakiej sytuacji się znaleźliśmy – mówił spokojnie, powoli gestykulując rękami, jakby chciał uspokoić rozsierdzone zwierzę. – Proszę, tylko mnie wysłuchaj. – Popatrzył, niemalże błagalnie, na chłopaka, zbliżając się do niego o krok.

– Nie! Nie będę więcej słuchać ani jednego twojego słowa! – wykrzyczał, po czym wybiegł z pokoju, a następnie z domu. Usłyszał jeszcze tylko, że Tom pobiegł za nim do drzwi i zawołał jego imię.

Zignorował go i biegł dalej, nie zważając na to, że zupełnie nie wie, dokąd ucieka.


	4. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

Zielonooki chłopak wbiegł na dość duży plac, otoczony ze wszystkich stron różnorodnymi, mugolskimi sklepikami.

Kompletnie nie wiedział, _gdzie_ się znajduje.

Nie wiedział, _jak_ tu się znalazł.

Nie wiedział, _o co_ w tym wszystkim chodzi.

A co wiedział?

 _Wiedział_ , że nienawidzi Riddle'a.

Myślał, że po tej bitwie wszystko się zmieni, że nie będzie musiał dłużej męczyć się z Voldemortem, niezależnie od tego, czy przeżyje, czy nie. Wierzył w lepsze jutro, bo, _mimo wszystko_ , miał jednak nadzieję, że nie zginie.

Miało być tak _pięknie_!

Spokojne życie, bez Czarnego Pana czyhającego na niego na każdym kroku, wymarzona praca, rodzina, przyjaciele.

A co dostał w zamian?

Jeszcze więcej problemów i młodą kopię największego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów.

Cudownie, nieprawdaż?

 _"Brakuje tylko czerwonej kokardki i byłby piękny prezent. Co za ironia - chcesz spokojnej przyszłości, dostajesz Voldemorta w wersji Junior"_ pomyślał, podchodząc do wystawy małego kiosku.

Spojrzał na gazety, a potem zaczął wyszukiwać na nich daty. Wtedy prawda uderzyła go niczym strumień zimnej wody. " _Riddle... On... On nie kłamał?"_ Gorączkowo sprawdzał kolejne gazety, a rok wciąż pozostawał taki sam – 1983.

Zamknął oczy i zakrył twarz dłońmi. " _Błagam, niech to będzie tylko dziwny, straszny sen. Merlinie, błagam!"_ prosił w myślach, a nawet uszczypnął się w rękę. Powoli opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała i uchylił powieki, ponownie spoglądając na czasopisma, jednak żadne z bóstw nie wysłuchało jego wołań – nadal widniała tam ta sama data.

Potem chłopak jak przez mgłę pamiętał dalsze wydarzenia. Czuł się, jakby jego ciałem w tamtej chwili sterował ktoś inny, a on był tylko dodatkowym widzem. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem odnalazł jakiś, najprawdopodobniej mugolski hotel, jak dostał w nim zakwaterowanie, skoro nie miał przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy, ani jak dotarł później do swojego pokoju.

Pamiętał tylko, że leżał na łóżku, a po jego policzkach mimowolnie spływały łzy.

–––

Szarooki chłopak z westchnięciem opadł na kanapę w zaciemnionym salonie. Przeklinał się za to, że tak łatwo dał uciec Harry'emu. Nie to, że miał wobec niego jakieś złe zamiary, czy chciał go więzić.

Po prostu chciał _porozmawiać_.

 _Wytłumaczyć_.

Pamiętał doskonale każdy poprzedni raz. I chociaż zawsze działo się coś nowego, to Potter _nigdy_ nie wybrał zapomnienia.

 _"Co takiego wydarzyło się tym razem, że miał wszystkiego dość?"_

Musi go odnaleźć, przypomnieć mu, czemu się tutaj znalazł. Inaczej wszystko może obrać katastrofalne skutki.

Z takim właśnie postanowieniem udał się do swojej sypialni, aby zebrać siły na poszukiwanie chłopca następnego dnia.

 _"To będzie ciekawy czas. Bardzo ciekawy."_


	5. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV**

Przez kolejne dwa dni Harry był zrozpaczony. Chciał znaleźć jakikolwiek sposób, aby wrócić do swoich czasów, ale nie miał ani jednego pomysłu na to, gdzie szukać odpowiedzi.

No, może miał _jeden, mały_ pomysł, ale nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że go zrealizuje. Poza tym, jakby już miał spróbować, to nie wiedział gdzie _Go_ szukać, a co dopiero znaleźć. Nie, on nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, aby zrealizować ten pomysł.

Z cichym westchnięciem wstał z łóżka, wiedząc, że nie może przeleżeć kolejnego dnia. Chociaż obecnie taka opcja bardzo go kusiła. Ale nie, musi w końcu coś zrobić. Stracił już wystarczająco dużo czasu na użalanie się nad sobą.

Poprawił okulary i przeczesał ręką włosy, przy okazji spoglądając na stary zegarek, stojący na szafce przy łóżku. Nie jadł nic od śniadania, a zbliżała się już piętnasta. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, oj nie! Po prostu nie wiedział, kiedy znowu będzie mógł odpocząć i naładować energię. W końcu podczas mieszkania u Dursleyów czasem nie jadł cały dzień albo i dłużej.

Wziął swoją różdżkę, czyli wszystko, co w obecnej chwili posiadał i wyszedł z pokoju. Jego gryfońskie serce łamało się na myśl o tym, co chciał za chwilę zrobić. _Planował nie zapłacić za pobyt w tym hotelu._

Skierował się do miejsca, w którym, jak myślał, była recepcja, czy coś w tym stylu. Znalazł tam dosyć młodego, może parę lat starszego od niego chłopaka i jasno widać było, że niedoświadczonego.

Kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej zauważył, że ręce recepcjonisty strasznie się trzęsły. Gdy się do niego odezwał jąkał się i gubił w słowach.

– Dź-dzień dobry – zaczął niepewnie. Czarnowłosy odczytał na plakietce, że młody mężczyzna miał na imię Patrick. – Czy ja... Czy mogłbym ci... Czy mógłbym panu w czymś pomóc? – wydukał w końcu.

Wtedy Harry'ego zaczęły dręczyć jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia, niż jeszcze paręnaście sekund wcześniej. Będzie musiał skorzystać z niewinności chłopaka. _Nie._ _Nie mógł tego zrobić._ Riddle może i tak, ale on nie.

– Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział, bijąc się z myślami. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopaka i zdecydował. Będzie musiał znaleźć jakieś pieniądze aby oddać je za pobyt w tym hotelu. _Tylko jak?_ – Do widzenia.

Jedna część za nim. Teraz pytanie, _co dalej?_

Wychodząc z budynku poczuł chłodny powiew wiatru, który lekko potargał jego czarne włosy. Poprawił okulary i rozejrzał się po okolicy, próbując rozpoznać, w jakiej części Londynu się znajduje.

Już wiedział, co musi zrobić dalej – znaleźć Dziurawy Kocioł.


	6. Rozdział V

**Rozdział V**

Tom powoli przechadzał się po swoim pokoju, nie patrząc na żaden konkretny punkt. Myśl, że nie wie, gdzie znajduje się chłopak i co robi, doprowadzała go do białej gorączki.

Niby ich połączenie nadal działało, ale za każdym kolejnym razem stawało się coraz słabsze. Teraz ledwo mógł wyczuć jakąkolwiek emocję Harry'ego, a co dopiero stwierdzić, gdzie jest. I co on ma teraz robić? Mógłby przeszukać cały Londyn wzdłuż i wszerz, ale co mu to da? Równie dobrze może poprosić Irytka o miłe relacje z Filchem, a na to samo wyjdzie. _Miłe relacje z Filchem... Irytek..._

Tom coraz szybciej zataczał małe kółka na swoim dywanie, przy okazji coraz intensywniej myśląc.

No tak, Hogwart! To miejsce zawsze było dla chłopaka najważniejsze, a poza tym, jego ostatnie wspomnienia stamtąd pochodzą. Musiał udać się właśnie tam!

Umysł Riddle'a pracował w zawrotnym tempie, analizując każdy możliwy punkt i scenariusz. Nie mógł niczego pominąć, bo inaczej może już nigdy nie odnaleźć Pottera. Nie pozwoli, aby to skończyło się tak, jak poprzednim razem.

Chociaż, chwilę. Harry nigdy nie lubił być w centrum uwagi, a jego nagłe pojawienie się w zamku na pewno spowodowałoby spore zamieszanie. _Odrzuć_.

Tom westchnął cicho i usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Wziął stojącą nieopodal filiżankę z herbatą i zaczął ją powoli sączyć, patrząc na przesuwające się wskazówki zegara.

 _Dalej_. Co było ważne dla chłopaka, oprócz Hogwartu? Magia, no tak! Harry, zresztą tak samo jak Tom, uwielbiał ją.

Tak więc, musiał udać się do znajomego miejsca, do tego związanego z magią. Czyli pozostają mu dwie opcje – Hogsmeade i Pokątna. Tylko które z nich odwiedzić jako pierwsze?

Sekundę, Harry na pewno będzie chciał znaleźć się blisko kogoś, od kogo będzie mógł się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje. W normalnych okolicznościach poleciałby do Dumbledore'a, prawda? A skoro nie będzie chciał pojawić się w Hogwarcie... Hogsmeade! Przecież to tam mieszka brat Albusa, Aberforth. Harry opowiadał mu o nim... Przed tym, kiedy los znowu postanowił się z nimi zabawić.

Tom westchnął, podnosząc się z fotela. To nie czas na rozpamiętywanie poprzedniego razu. Teraz musiał znaleźć Harry'ego, aby naprawić wszystko raz na zawsze.

Już wiedział, co musi zrobić dalej – udać się do Hogsmeade.


	7. Rozdział VI

**Rozdział VI**

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Jakkolwiek wielką było to ironią, tym razem okazało się prawdą. No cóż, do czasu.

Będąc już w Dziurawym Kotle (mimo tego, że nie wiedział dokładnie, jak w końcu udało mu się znaleźć do niego drogę) postanowił przez chwilę odpocząć przy piwie kremowym.

Wchodząc do baru zauważył, że nie było tam zwykłego tłoku, chociaż na brak klientów i tak narzekać nie mogli. Kolejne światełko awaryjne zapaliło się w jego głowie, kiedy zaledwie mała część obecnych w pomieszczeniu zdawała się go rozpoznawać, w przeciwieństwie do czasów, na przykład, z jego pierwszego roku. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że było mu z tego powodu smutno. Właściwie, to Harry niemal cieszył się z chwili spokoju, wolnej od ciągłych pytań. Niemal, bo reszta jego umysłu zdawała się krzyczeć, że coś musi być nie tak. W tym momencie postanowił ją zignorować.

Podszedł do lady, aby zamówić jedno kremowe, uśmiechając się lekko w stronę barmana.

– Harry Potter! Co za zaszczyt znów cię widzieć! – zawołał mężczyzna. Chłopak mentalnie odetchnął z ulgą – to przynajmniej było normalne. – Niedawno pojawiły się u mnie twoje bagaże, więc prędzej czy później mogłem się ciebie tutaj spodziewać – oznajmił.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z szoku – jego rzeczy? Tutaj? Ale... Jak? Zamrugał, aby zapanować nad emocjami. Postanowił udawać, że o tym wie – w ten sposób uniknie pytań, tak? W każdym razie, wizja zbliżającego się bólu głowy nie pomagała dłuższym rozmyśleniom. Po prostu zastanowi się nad tym później – tutaj wszystko było dziwne, więc to też mogło być.

Porozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z barmanem, między innymi dziękując za przechowanie bagaży, po czym wynajął jeden pokój. Nie był on duży – zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiadała mu mniejsza przestrzeń. Podejrzewał, że to nawyk nabyty podczas mieszkania w pamiętnej komórce pod schodami u Dursleyów. Westchnął, podchodząc do stojącego pod ścianą łóżka. Nie było tam wiele mebli – tylko to, co najbardziej potrzebne, czyli łóżko, mała komoda, stolik i jedno krzesło. Postawił swój kufer obok łóżka, po czym ciężko no nim usiadł przy akompaniamencie głośno skrzypiącego materaca. Musi ułożyć sobie plan działania. Po pierwsze, kiedy ma już pieniądze – na szczęście zarówno czarodziejskie, jak i mugolskie – musi zapłacić za pobyt w tamtym hotelu. Ale co dalej?

Poprawił okulary, a następnie otworzył swój kufer, aby bliżej przyjrzeć się jego zawartości. Ubrania, pieniądze, książki i kilka innych, małych przedmiotów. Zauważył także swoją Pelerynę Niewidkę. Delikatnie wziął ją do ręki, a chłodny materiał zadziałał uspokajająco na jego nadszarpnięte nerwy. Wstał i pociągnął za sobą pelerynę, a z jej fałd wyleciała nieduża, prostokątną koperta. Ze zdziwieniem schylił się, aby po chwili z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy przyglądać się znajomemu pismu. Było to pismo samego dyrektora Hogwartu – słynnego Albusa Dumbledore'a. Jednak to nie nadawca listu był dla niego największym zaskoczeniem, bo treść okazała się o wiele gorsza.


	8. Rozdział VII

**Rozdział VII**

Harry wpatrywał się w mały kawałek papieru spoczywający w jego dłoniach. Tekstu nie było na nim zbyt wiele – tylko dwa krótkie zdania – ale i tak treść okazała się dla chłopaka szokiem.

 _"Porozmawiaj z nim. Jeśli kiedykolwiek mi ufałeś, wysłuchaj Toma."_

Oczywiście nawet bez podania imienia Harry doskonale wiedziałby, o kogo chodzi. Dziwiło go tylko, dlaczego Dumbledore każe mu rozmawiać z Riddle'm – akurat z _nim!_ – skoro nigdy nie darzył go zaufaniem. _"Cóż, trudno darzyć zaufaniem Czarnego Pana"_ , pomyślał Harry. Chociaż Dumbledore nie lubił Toma już w jego – Riddle'a, oczywiście – czasach szkolnych, kiedy był jeszcze uczniem. O ironio.

Oderwał wzrok od listu, spoglądając na stojący nieopodal łóżka mały stolik.

To wszystko było tak beznadziejnie pokręcone, a najgorsze było to, że nawet nie wiedział, co tu się w ogóle dzieje, jak się tu znalazł, co ma robić dalej. Miał w głowie tak _wiele_ pytań! _"Nie"_ , poprawił sam siebie, _"najgorsze jest to, że odpowiedzi mogę dostać tylko od tej jednej, przeklętej osoby"_.

–––

Od zawsze lubił dźwięk, który tworzyły krople deszczu delikatnie uderzające o szyby. Tworzyły przyjemny szum, który go uspokajał i przy nim lepiej mu się myślało.

W tamtym momencie jednak było inaczej, bo nie był to ani lekki deszczyk, ani nie uderzał on w szyby, tylko lał się niemal strumieniami, a do tego Tom nie znajdował się w pomieszczeniu. Nie miał więc żadnego schronienia przed strugami wody spadającymi z nieba, a nie zabrał ze sobą parasola, bo nic nie wskazywało na to, że pogoda ma tak gwałtownie się zmienić.

Szedł zatem przez jedną z bardziej parszywych ulic Londynu, cały przemoczony i w okropnym humorze. Bądź co bądź, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na zajmowanie się tak błahymi sprawami, jak ta, którą musiał załatwić u pewnego starego sprzedawcy. Najchętniej od razu wybrałby się do Hogsmeade. Jednak to musiało zaczekać, więc Tom po prostu przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy i skręcił w mały, ciemny zaułek, w którym znajdował się dom starca.

Zrobił zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy usłyszał niepokojący hałas. Stanął, aby spróbować wyłapać dokładniej ten dźwięk, jeśli miałby się zaraz powtórzyć. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało, zatem postanowił skupić się na tym, co do tej pory usłyszał. Zdawało mu się, że ów hałas dobiegał z końca ślepej uliczki, dlatego powoli i bezszelestnie wyjął swoją różdżkę i postąpił dwa kroki naprzód. Rozejrzał się wokół, ale zapadał już wieczór, więc w panującym półmroku niewiele zdołał ujrzeć. Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę z zamiarem rzucenia zaklęcia _Lumos_. Wtedy właśnie powietrze wypełnił rozdzierający ludzki krzyk.


	9. Rozdział VIII

**Rozdział VIII**

Gdyby przynajmniej wiedział, jak znalazł się w kolejnej dziwnej sytuacji z Tomem w roli bohatera, chyba całowałby wszystkich bogów po stopach.

Popołudnie zapowiadało się dość obiecująco, bo jako pierwsze pracowite kilka godzin od czasu, kiedy siedział bezczynnie w Dziurawym Kotle, zastanawiając się nad tym, co robić. Pewien czas oznaczał raptem dwa dni, ale dla Harry'ego i tak to było za dużo. Podejmując wyzwanie, które sam sobie rzucił, postanowił odnaleźć tamten mugolski hotel, w którym znalazł się po ucieczce od Riddle'a i oddać pieniądze, należne za czas jego pobytu. A było to wyzwanie dlatego, bo przecież nie znał do niego drogi. Nie znał nawet jego nazwy, dzięki której ktoś mógłby mu pomóc i wskazać drogę. Wiedział, że ta eskapada na pewno skończy się źle, ale mimo tego, zdeterminowany do działania, wyruszył. Ale czy ktoś nie wspominał już, że Harry definitywnie ma szczęście tylko wtedy, kiedy Los jest w dobrym humorze? A najwidoczniej tamtego dnia musiał być w okropnym nastroju.

Idąc przez kolejne uliczki usiłował odtworzyć w pamięci przynajmniej skrawki wspomnień co do drogi, jaką przebył. Mimo tego, że szło mu to dość marnie, nie przerywał swojej wyprawy i zdecydowanie pokonywał kolejne metry, które z czasem zmieniły się w kilometry, kiedy błądził po całym mieście. Nie zwracał uwagi na upływ czasu ani mijanych ludzi, więc po paru godzinach jego umysł tylko przelotnie zarejestrował, że powoli zaczęło się ściemniać. Zapuszczał się coraz dalej, w coraz to bardziej opuszczone i zapyziałe ulice. W pewnym momencie natrafił na ślepy zaułek, przez co jego umysł wreszcie otrzeźwiał i chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że musiał nastać dosyć późny wieczór, bo jego wyciągnięta dłoń była już tylko ciemnym zarysem ręki. Zaklął cicho i przyspieszył kroku, aby jak najszybciej wydostać się z tej części miasta.

Jego kroki stawały się coraz dłuższe, a on gorączkowo myślał nad sposobem, dzięki któremu jak najszybciej powróciłby do Dziurawego Kotła. Nagle pomysł wpadł mu do głowy niczym grom z jasnego nieba, a on miał ochotę walnąć głową o ścianę za swój brak myślenia. Jak mógł być tak głupi? W końcu jest czarodziejem, na Merlina! Przecież umiał transmutować coś w mapę – oszczędziłby sobie całego dnia bezsensownego krążenia po mieście, jeśli zrobiłby to wcześniej. Nawet nie zauważył, że przez swoje zdziwienie się zatrzymał. Westchnął ciężko i zaczął rozglądać się za czymś, co będzie odpowiednie do przemiany, kiedy usłyszał kobiecy krzyk. Wydawało mu się, że dobiegał z miejsca, w stronę którego właśnie się udawał.

Jego kroki delikatnie zaszeleściły na żwirowej uliczce, mimo tego, że starał się iść jak najciszej. Musiał pomóc tej osobie, nie potrafił jej tak po prostu zostawić, kimkolwiek była. Tak jak się spodziewał, za zakrętem, w małej uliczce zobaczył zarys postaci, najprawdopodobniej kobiety, której wrzask do niego dotarł. Kiedy dłużej się przyjrzał, zdołał wychwycić jeszcze cień drugiego człowieka, jak przypuszczał mężczyzny, przypierającego dziewczynę do ściany jednego z domów. Widząc taką sytuację, poczuł impuls i nie mógł już dłużej bezczynnie się przyglądać.

– Hej! – krzyknął i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że usłyszał jakby echo swojego głosu. Po chwili mężczyzna nagle upadł, a przerażona kobieta znów krzyknęła.

Harry rozejrzał się gwałtownie i dopiero wtedy dojrzał jeszcze jedną postać na drugim końcu uliczki. O dziwo, nawet z dość dużej odległości i w tak słabym świetle wyglądała wyjątkowo znajomo. " _Witaj, Riddle."_


	10. Rozdział IX

**Rozdział IX**

 _"Witaj, Riddle."_

Los naprawdę go nienawidził. No, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że chcąc uciec jak najdalej od swojego niegdysiejszego wroga, prosto na niego trafia? To nie mógł być przypadek. Poza tym, on już dawno przestał wierzyć w _przypadki_.

Stał i patrzył na stojącą w oddali postać, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Szok spowodowany nagłym spotkaniem powoli zaczynał opuszczać jego umysł, jednak nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Do rzeczywistości brutalnie ściągnęła go dopiero zapomniana przez wszystkich kobieta, która również po zapanowaniu nad najsilniejszymi emocjami postanowiła uciec, przerażona wydarzeniami ostatnich kilku chwil. Cóż, Harry wcale jej się nie dziwił. Także miał ogromną ochotę wziąć nogi za pas i biec jak najdalej stąd. Jednak nie zrobił tego, besztając się w duchu. _"Jesteś w końcu gryfonem czy nie? Boisz się rozmowy z chłopakiem niemal w twoim wieku! To tak, jakbyś w panice ciągle uciekał przed Malfoy'em! No tak, ale_ _ **ten**_ _nastolatek stał się największym czarnoksiężnikiem stulecia..."_ Bił się z własnymi myślami, a jego towarzysz spokojnie mu się przyglądał. Nie wiedział, czy postępuje właściwie, ale w jego pamięci nadal pozostawał dziwny list od Dumbledore'a. Może starzec miał rację? Może powinien w końcu dać szansę Riddle'owi?

Jego gryfońska ciekawość także nie dawała mu spokoju. Pragnął odpowiedzi, chciał rozwiązania całej sytuacji. Próbował się powstrzymywać przez kilka ostatnich dni, ale niechętnie musiał przyznać, że jego cierpliwość powoli się kończyła. Przywykł do niezwykłości magicznego świata już dawno temu, ale to było zbyt wiele, to nie było normalne. Wątpił, że znajdzie sposób na rozwiązanie swojego problemu w jakiejś książce. Merlinie, wiedział, że nawet _Hermiona_ nie potrafiłaby mu pomóc. Mogła to zrobić tylko jedna osoba. W dodatku miał ją tuż przed sobą. Ciągle była w zasięgu wzroku, jakby z niego szydząc. _"Jesteś taki słaby. Nie masz odwagi nawet na to, żeby przeprowadzić rozmowę."_ Westchnął. Musi się przełamać, wziąć się w garść. Zdecydował.

– Riddle! – zawołał. Teraz już nie ma odwrotu. Pozostało mu już tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie będzie tego żałować. Przynajmniej bardzo. Wziął głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić nerwy, które zaczęły zżerać go od środka, co według niego było całkowicie irracjonalne. Przecież czego mógł się bać? – Czy możemy... No wiesz, porozmawiać?

Sylwetka starszego chłopaka zdawała się pozostawać w bezruchu, co nieco speszyło Harry'ego. Przypomniał sobie wtedy swoje zachowanie, kiedy to Riddle próbował z nim rozmawiać. Co jeśli teraz chłopak obierze sobie taktykę Harry'ego? Jeśli teraz on będzie na każdym kroku unikał Pottera? Zrobiło mu się strasznie głupio, patrząc na swoje zachowanie. Będzie musiał przeprosić Ślizgona.

Pogrążony w myślach nastolatek nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Tom cicho zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Robił to powoli, próbując odczytać emocje rysujące się na twarzy młodszego z nich, jednak było na to zdecydowanie zbyt ciemno. Nagle uderzyła w niego myśl – przecież jest czarodziejem, a tutaj Namiar już nie działał.

– _Lumos_ – powiedział, zwracając tym gwałtownie uwagę Harry'ego. Przez chwilę chłopcy byli oślepieni światłem wydobywającym się z różdżki, ale Riddle szybko się opanował. – Chcesz rozmawiać? – wyszeptał niebezpiecznie, znajdując się już na tyle blisko drugiego chłopaka, aby ten mógł go usłyszeć. Z zadowoleniem zarejestrował dreszcz, który przebiegł po jego towarzyszu. Był wdzięczny światłu, że nareszcie mógł wszystko dokładnie zobaczyć. – Co skłoniło cię do tak nagłej zmiany decyzji? Z tego co pamiętam, ostatnim razem uciekłeś z płaczem w samym środku naszej miłej konwersacji.

– Hej! Wcale wtedy nie płakałem! – obruszył się Gryfon. Tom dotknął czułego punktu, którego wcale nie chciał poruszać tak szybko. Spróbował więc przesunąć rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tory, aby poczuć się bardziej komfortowo przynajmniej na początku. – Powiedzmy, że złożyło się na moją decyzję kilka aspektów. Wątpię, aby teraz cię one interesowały.

Tak naprawdę to wątpił, aby jego powody w ogóle interesowały Riddle'a. Poza tym, co miałby mu powiedzieć? _"Wiesz, ostatnio dostałem list od twojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela, który, nawiasem mówiąc, od jakiegoś czasu już nie żyje, w którym kazał mi z tobą porozmawiać! A ja oczywiście od razu mu uwierzyłem, więc czy już możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu nie zginęliśmy?"_ Mimowolnie prychnął na samą myśl o takiej rozmowie. Bez wątpienia jeszcze dzisiaj dostałby w prezencie bilet w jedną stronę do Św. Munga, najlepiej od razu na oddział chorób umysłowych.

W tym czasie Tom postanowił, że nie będzie wypytywał chłopca o szczegóły, a już na pewno nie na środku jakiegoś zapyziałego zaułka, gdzie każdy mógł bez trudu ich zauważyć, czy też podsłuchać. W końcu nie tylko ściany mają uszy.

– W porządku – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Oczywiście nie był to prawdziwy uśmiech, jeszcze nie. – Jednak, jeśli nareszcie nie chcesz prowadzić cichej wojny na odległość, to może przeniesiemy się w jakieś bardziej _odpowiednie_ miejsce? Chyba że wolisz rozmawiać tutaj, chociaż nie polecałbym tego – powiedział, cały czas uważnie obserwując twarz Harry'ego, szukając oznak nieszczerości, czy też tego, że chłopak miał jakiś ukryty plan. Kiedy niczego nie zauważył, usatysfakcjonowany po prostu w ciszy oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Wolał nie narzucać się chłopcu na siłę, mimowolnie nie chcąc, aby ten ponownie od niego uciekł.

– Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – stwierdził powoli. Tom przybrał na twarz wyraz zadowolenia. Może jednak jest szansa, aby odzyskać zaufanie Pottera.

–––

Ponownie znaleźli się w tym samym domu, w którym Riddle próbował pierwszy raz rozmawiać z Harry'm. Znaleźli się nawet _w tym samym pokoju,_ co poprzednio _._ Harry miał przedziwnie wrażenie déjà vu.

– Herbaty? – spytał Tom, zaglądając do pokoju, w którym pozostawił drugiego chłopaka. Harry aż sapnął ze zdziwienia. Nie wiedział czemu, ale w życiu nie spodziewał się, że otrzyma takie pytanie z ust Ślizgona. Wydawało mu się zbyt... zwyczajne? To było chyba dobre określenie. Tom uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Zdziwiony? Niektórzy jeszcze zachowują zasady dobrego wychowania – rzucił, wychodząc do kuchni.

– Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że nie tylko ja tutaj jestem sierotą – odpowiedział Harry lekko nadąsanym tonem. Wiedział, że może i zachowuje się dziecinnie, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Riddle po prostu _zawsze_ wiedział, za które sznurki pociągnąć, co potrafiło mocno wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Szczególnie, że z reguły odznaczał się dość wybuchowym temperamentem. – I tak, poproszę herbatę – dodał w końcu.

Kiedy starszy chłopak w końcu powrócił do pomieszczenia, lewitując przed sobą tacę z herbatą oraz ciasteczkami, miał ochotę zetrzeć mu z twarzy uśmieszek samozadowolenia. Był tak bardzo pewny siebie, to aż _bolało_. Postanowił jednak uspokoić nerwy, aby móc przeprowadzić cywilizowaną rozmowę, uzyskać w końcu odpowiedzi. Potem dopiero będzie czas na denerwowanie się. Zaczekał, aż Riddle odstawi tacę i spokojnie usiądzie, a potem zadał pierwsze pytanie.

– Zechcesz mi w końcu powiedzieć, o co tutaj chodzi? – Wyszło mu to trochę ostrzej niż zamierzał, przez co jego policzki lekko zapiekły z zażenowania. Odchrząknął i spróbował zatuszować swoją wpadkę: – Zaczynam się w tym wszystkim gubić. _Niczego nie rozumiem_ – westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym opadł na oparcie sofy, na której siedział.

– Zaraz postaram się wszystko ci wytłumaczyć. – Na te słowa Harry wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. – Zapytam tylko jeszcze, czy na pewno niczego nie pamiętasz?

Musiał złapać się ostatniej deski ratunku. Wiedział, że nie ma to sensu, bo oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak działa zapomnienie. Cóż, oboje do pewnego czasu. Głupie z jego strony było takie kurczowe trzymanie się nadziei, z resztą, w ogóle to do niego nie pasowało. Zazwyczaj pozbywał się emocji, a już na pewno tak zgubnych jak nadzieja. Teraz jednak nie mógł się do tego zmusić, mimo że wiedział, że być może tak byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich. Może gdyby dał sobie spokój... Nie. Nie mógł. Musiał doprowadzić to do końca. Z pomocą Harry'ego lub bez. Lecz na pewno _dla_ Harry'ego.

Harry był skonsternowany. Nie miał pojęcia, o co pyta go Riddle. Widział, że musiało to mieć dla niego duże znaczenie, bo intensywność uwagi, jaką poświęcał mu drugi chłopiec znacznie się zwiększyła. Przez to czuł się tylko coraz gorzej. Zdawało mu się, że gdy pozna on prawdę, będzie zawiedziony. Merlinie, czuł się chory od samego _myślenia_ o tym, chociaż nie miał pojęcia _dlaczego_. Nie chciał zawieść drugiego chłopaka, mimo że nie pałał do niego jakąś wielką sympatią, przynajmniej jak na razie. Jednak musiał mu odpowiedzieć, a nie chciał okłamywać Ślizgona.

– Nie – wyszeptał, spuszczając głowę.

Nie zobaczył przez to zranionego spojrzenia, jakie posłał mu Tom, ani opuszczenia ramion, jakby znalazł się na nich nagle wielki ciężar.


	11. Rozdział X

**Rozdział X**

Tom usiadł wygodniej, próbując jednocześnie zebrać myśli. Wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwa rozmowa, o nie. Mimo to, nie miał pojęcia od czego w ogóle rozpocząć. Tego wszystkiego było po prostu zbyt wiele. Nie pomagały mu również dziwne, nowe emocje pojawiające się w jego umyśle. Czuł się... Zraniony? Zdradzony? Nie, to niemożliwe. Potrząsnął głową, aby opanować chaos panujący w jego głowie. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żaden błąd, a już na pewno nie na taki, który będzie spowodowany uczuciami. Tom Riddle nie ma uczuć.

– Co wiesz o pętlach czasowych? – spytał. Postanowił rzucić wszystko na jedną kartę. Nie będzie niepotrzebnie omijał tematu, bo tak najłatwiej będzie trafić do umysłu Gryfona.

– Pętlach czasowych? – powtórzył Harry, zaskoczony tematem, jaki obrała ich rozmowa. – Miałeś wytłumaczyć mi, co tutaj robię, a nie bawić się w nauczyciela – mruknął, czując narastającą irytację zachowaniem starszego chłopaka.

– Nie bawię się w nic – warknął Tom. – To pytanie jest ściśle związane z tobą. _Z nami._ Więc jeśli chcesz poznać odpowiedzi, a wiem, że tego chcesz – rzucił już spokojniej, jednocześnie uśmiechając się przebiegle – to musisz ze mną współpracować. I nie podważać wszystkiego, co powiem – dopowiedział, wiedząc, że właśnie to musiał robić Harry, bo inaczej nie byłby taki zdziwiony niemal każdym jego pytaniem. Poczuł niemałą satysfakcję, kiedy na jego słowa drugi chłopak zarumienił się lekko.

– Wcale tego nie robię – prychnął, jednak sam dobrze wiedział, że to nieprawda. – Dobra, skoro to takie ważne – westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Postanowił, że lepiej się teraz nie kłócić, a ładnie, grzecznie odpowiadać. – Nie wiem zbyt wiele na ten temat, jakoś nigdy się w niego nie zagłębiałem – przyznał, myśląc intensywnie. Musiał coś powiedzieć, bo nie chciał wyjść na ignoranta w każdym temacie. – Myślę, że to pewnego rodzaju błąd w czasoprzestrzeni? – rzucił niepewnie.

Na ustach starszego chłopca pojawił się kolejny uśmieszek, co nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego dla Harry'ego. Miał ochotę znowu uciec, byle nie musieć dłużej patrzeć na taki wyraz twarzy u Ślizgona. Mimo wszelkich wysiłków, czuł się przy nim po prostu głupio, czuł się przytłoczony. Riddle był ciągle rozluźniony, tak bardzo pewny siebie, kiedy Potter ciągle tylko się wahał, łapał chwili.

– Odpowiadasz, czy pytasz? – Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać. Reakcje chłopca siedzącego naprzeciwko były po prostu zbyt zabawne - na jego słowa jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił, jednocześnie zapadając się głębiej w sofę. Mimo że Riddle świetnie się bawił, postanowił ulżyć mu w cierpieniu. – Twoją pewnością siebie zajmiemy się później. Jak na razie, twoja odpowiedź była jak najbardziej poprawna. To oznacza, że kojarzysz ten temat, co znacznie ułatwia sprawę.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała nieprzyjemna cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosem palącego się drewna w kominku. Tom wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego, a mimo że Harry bardzo chciał już poznać całą historię, to nie mógł się przemóc, aby tę ciszę przerwać. Kręcił się więc niespokojnie, oczekując następnych słów swojego rozmówcy.

– Harry, posłuchaj mnie – przemówił nagle Tom, łamiąc dyskomfort Harry'ego i wzbudzając w nim czujność. – To, co za chwilę usłyszysz pewnie wyda ci się irracjonalne i, nawiasem mówiąc, będziesz miał całkowitą rację. Ale musisz mi uwierzyć, bo inaczej nie uda nam się przerwać tego ciągłego koła powtórzeń.

Potter nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi drugiemu chłopakowi. Zauważył jednak nutę desperacji w głosie Ślizgona, która zmusiła go do tego, aby uznać, że mówi on prawdę. Nie mógł już dłużej doszukiwać się ukrytych motywów, które miałyby mu zaszkodzić, ponieważ _wyczuwał_ szczerość w jego słowach. A jedynym, czemu w życiu ufał bezgranicznie, była jego intuicja.

– Postaram się – obiecał. Merlinie, _naprawdę_ miał to na myśli. Tom musiał to zauważyć, bo kąciki jego ust uniosły się w imitacji uśmiechu. Nie uśmieszku, a prawdziwego, choć jeszcze nie całkowitego, _uśmiechu_.

– Więc jeśli mniej więcej wiesz, czym jest pętla czasowa, to pozostaje mi jedno i mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz co to znaczy – powiedział, czekając na reakcję Harry'ego. Zauważył wzrastający niepokój w jego postawie, ale także krótkie skinienie głową, które oznaczało, że może kontynuować. – Utknęliśmy w jednej z nich.

Riddle spodziewał się wielu wariantów zachowania Gryfona. Od wybuchu gniewu, przez kolejną próbę ucieczki, nawet do załamania nerwowego. Nic jednak nie przygotowało go na to, że Harry przyjął tą wiadomość w miarę spokojnie. Musiał przyznać, że po tym sam był w większym szoku, niż myślał, że zobaczy u Pottera. Wydawało się, że wbił go takim nagłym przekazaniem informacji w stan głębokiego zamyślenia, ale bez widocznego zdenerwowania, co było raczej cechą niepodobną do Gryfonów. Mimo wszystko było to miłe zaskoczenie, bo pokazywało, że chłopak zaczyna robić postępy w panowaniu nad emocjami, co niezmiernie ucieszyło Ślizgona. W końcu Harry się poruszył.

– To by wyjaśniało kilka rzeczy. Tę dziwną datę, którą spotykam na każdym kroku, nietypowe zachowanie ludzi, list od Dumbledore'a – mruczał pod nosem, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że mówi to nie tylko w swojej głowie. W niemal idealnej ciszy panującej w pokoju było to dla Riddle'a całkowicie słyszalne.

– List od Dumbledore'a? Dostałeś od niego jakiś list? – Ślizgon nie zdołał zapanować nad swoją ciekawością i zapytał, pochylając się w stronę drugiego chłopca. Wtedy Harry uświadomił sobie, że najwyraźniej powiedział wszystko na głos i miał ochotę głośno przekląć. Ta informacja nie powinna była ujrzeć światła dziennego, a już na pewno nie w obecności kogoś, o kim mówiła.

– Och, to nic takiego – rzucił, nieświadomie drapiąc się ręką po karku. Musiał zmienić temat.– Nieważne. Od jak dawna trwa ta pętla?

– Kilkanaście lat – odpowiedział krótko. Ta część stanowiła temat na później, tak samo jak tajemniczy list, którego Harry najwidoczniej wolał unikać. Więc Tom oczywiście przeciwnie, postanowił dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego. – Tego dowiesz się kiedy indziej. Poza tym jest już późno, bohaterze. Jeśli nadal chcesz ratować damy w opresji, to powinieneś raczej iść spać – powiedział, wstając z zamiarem sprzątnięcia zapomnianej herbaty.

– Co? Chcesz mnie teraz tak po prostu odesłać do łóżka? – sapnął Harry. Nie rozumiał takiej nagłej zmiany. Dopiero byli w środku poważnej konwersacji, a teraz nagle musi iść spać, bo jest _późno_. Nie był dzieckiem!

– Tak, tego właśnie chcę – powiedział dobitnie. – Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej to radzę być jutro wypoczętym, bo nie będę rozmawiał z zaspanym nastolatkiem, który nie wie gdzie się znajduje – rzucił groźnie, wychodząc do kuchni, aby pozbyć się niepotrzebnej tacy.

Potter tylko jęknął ze zrezygnowaniem, bo wiedział, że nie ma szans wygrać tej potyczki. Musiał słuchać starszego chłopaka, bo był zdany tylko i wyłącznie na jego dobry humor i chęć rozmowy z nim. Patrzył na oddalające się plecy drugiego czarodzieja, nie wiedząc do końca, co ze sobą zrobić. Riddle jakby odczytując jego myśli krzyknął:

– Twoja sypialnia to pierwsze drzwi po lewo, gdy wejdziesz na piętro. Dobranoc – dorzucił, po czym zniknął, jak Harry się domyślał, w swoim pokoju.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do chłopaka, jak bardzo był zmęczony. Nie wiedział która dokładnie jest godzina, ale musiało być bardzo późno. Poza tym, ten dzień obfitował w wiele dość męczących wydarzeń. Podejrzewał, że następne wcale nie będą łatwiejsze, jednak musiał dać radę. Znajdzie wszystkie potrzebne odpowiedzi i rozwiąże tę dziwną sytuację, tak jak zawsze. Z takimi myślami udał się do wskazanej jako jego sypialni i nie przejmując się ubraniem po prostu rzucił się na łóżko. Już po kilku sekundach głęboko zasnął, po raz pierwszy od dawna nie męczony koszmarami.

–––

Tom westchnął głęboko, zamykając drzwi do swojej sypialni. Tylko tutaj mógł opuścić wszystkie maski, jakie przywdziewał na siebie każdego dnia. Tutaj nikt go nie widział, nie oceniał. Nie czekał, aż się potknie, żeby wykorzystać to przeciwko niemu.

Usiadł na łóżku, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Co zrobił źle?

Miał jedną zasadę: nie przywiązuj się do nikogo. _Do nikogo._ Dlaczego się nie posłuchał?

Złamał ją. Dawno temu. Wiedział, że będzie musiał ponieść karę.

Nie przywiązywał się do ludzi, nie potrzebował tego. Uważał to za jeden z lepszych nawyków, jakie wyniósł z sierocińca. Dawał sobie świetnie radę bez przyjaciół, a z czasem wystarczali mu zwolennicy.

Więc dlaczego mimo to nie potrafił się powstrzymać, kiedy pojawił się Harry?

Teraz go stracił, bo ten go nie pamiętał.

Nadszedł czas jego kary.


	12. Rozdział XI

**Rozdział XI**

– Dzień dobry.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym jak zauważył poprzedniego dnia musiała znajdować się kuchnia i od razu został powitany przez drugiego nastolatka. Nagle Harry'ego uderzyła dziwna myśl: czy Riddle w ogóle był nastolatkiem? Przynajmniej na takiego wyglądał. Teoretycznie nie powinien, ale teraz był już przekonany, że w praktyce wszystko jest możliwe. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, jak dziwne myśli krążą po jego głowie i zakłopotał się lekko. Jeśli Riddle naprawdę był tak świetnym legilimentą, jak go przedstawiano, to miał przechlapane. Jednak mógł przykładać się lepiej do lekcji oklumencji.

– Uh, dzień dobry – odpowiedział.

Czuł się dziwnie niezręcznie, spoglądając na siedzącego przy stole Toma. W odpowiedzi chłopak tylko uniósł brew, ukrywając usta za kubkiem z kawą. Harry także nabrał na nią wielkiej ochoty, a wtedy jakby w odpowiedzi na jego pragnienia na stole pojawił się drugi kubek. Z westchnieniem ulgi, że nie musiał prosić o niego Riddle'a, opadł na krzesło najbliżej drzwi, natychmiast biorąc łyka zbawiennego napoju. Przez chwilę panowała w pokoju przyjemna cisza, którą przerwał starszy z nich.

– Nie jesteś głodny? Z tego co pamiętam, nie jadłeś nic od co najmniej dwunastu godzin.

Harry był zaskoczony. Nie sądził, że drugi chłopak będzie się przejmował tak błahą sprawą, jak to czy był głodny, czy nie. W końcu udało mu się pokręcić głową, niemo zaprzeczając, gdyż nie ufał jeszcze swojemu głosowi. Dzięki wychowywaniu u Dursley'ów nauczył się radzić sobie bez jedzenia przez dość długi czas. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, ale był to smutny uśmiech.

– Jesteś cichy – ponownie odezwał się Riddle. – Nie powiem żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale to zupełnie do ciebie nie pasuje.

– Skąd wiesz co do mnie pasuje, a co nie? – odparował. Naprawdę, Ślizgon chyba nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Nagle poczuł dziwną świadomość, że powinien to _wiedzieć._ Zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca rozpoznając to uczucie.

Tom z zaciekawieniem obserwował zmiany na twarzy nastolatka. Poczuł przypływ nadziei, za co miał ochotę sam siebie przekląć. _"Może uda mu się cofnąć skutki zapomnienia"_ , pomyślał, mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe. Jednak już dawno nauczyli się, że potrafią omijać wszelkie zasady i bariery, prawda? Miał _głupią nadzieję,_ że tym razem też im się to uda.

– Chociaż ty tego nie pamiętasz, nie oznacza to, że ja też – odpowiedział chłodno. – Muszę cię zaskoczyć, ale znam cię. I to bardzo dobrze. Przeżyłem w twoim towarzystwie ostatnie kilkanaście lat, tak samo jak ty w moim – warknął. Nie chciał, aby poniosły go emocje, ale nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Mówienie o tym przywoływało zbyt wiele wspomnień i to _bolało_.

– Ja... – zaciął się i spuścił wzrok. Poczuł się dziwnie, kiedy Riddle wspomniał ich przeszłość, której nie pamiętał. Jakby ciągle brakowało mu jakiegoś fragmentu, który rozwiązałby tę wielką zagadkę. Czegoś... Nagle jego oczy się rozszerzyły.

 _"– Ale... Dlaczego?_

 _– Harry, chłopcze, zrozum. Musisz zapomnieć._

 _– Nie, nie zrozumiem! To nie ma sensu! Dlaczego?!_

 _– To dla twojego dobra. Musisz mi zaufać."_

– C-co? – wyszeptał. Nie wiedział co się stało. Nie rozumiał. Wyglądało to na przypływ wspomnienia, ale jeśli nim właśnie było, to czemu go nie pamiętał? Był przekonany, że tego nie przeżył, nie mógł. Prawda?

Zaczął panikować. Wszystko zdawało się takie irracjonalne, niewłaściwe, nie na swoim miejscu. Nie mógł już dłużej tego wytrzymać. Jego ciało zaczęło niekontrolowanie drżeć, a on sam nie był zdolny do żadnego świadomego ruchu. Chciał zapaść się pod ziemię, uciec jak najdalej od swoich problemów. Miał wszystkiego dosyć. Przerastało go to. Ciągłe uczucie niepewności go dobijało. Nic, z czym się spotykał nie było dla niego znajome, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich pozostałych. Do tego dochodziły wyrzuty sumienia, które mimowolnie wywoływała w nim sprawa z Riddle'm. To było _za dużo_ dla jego umysłu. Kiedy zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem poczuł, jak coś zimnego dotyka jego policzków. Sprowadziło go to na dobrą drogę do powrotu do rzeczywistości. Jego świadomość zaczęła powracać, tak samo jak dźwięki otoczenia.

– Harry! Harry, słyszysz mnie? – Usłyszał lekko zaniepokojony głos Riddle'a. Rzeczywistość nareszcie uderzyła w niego niczym kubeł zimnej wody, co do reszty go obudziło. Uświadomił sobie, że zimne uczucie na policzkach, to ręce Toma, które powoli wycierały mokre ślady łez. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczął płakać. Jednak kiedy _naprawdę_ dotarło do niego, kto go dotyka, odskoczył gwałtownie, zataczając się na pobliski fotel, przy okazji uderzając swojego towarzysza ramieniem w twarz.

– Zo-zostaw mnie – wychrypiał, nie chcąc spojrzeć na drugiego nastolatka, kiedy usłyszał jęk bólu. Jego policzki paliły z upokorzenia, że widział go w tym stanie. Wiedział, że Ślizgon wykorzysta to do swoich celów, tak jak każdą inną jego słabość. Merlinie, w końcu był osobą, która stała się potem samym Lordem Voldemortem. Ku jego przerażeniu coraz trudniej było mu połączyć drugiego chłopaka z Czarnym Panem. Tak wiele ich różniło, a jednocześnie mieli tyle wspólnego. Jednak Tom był nastolatkiem, Merlinie, albo przynajmniej _wyglądał_ jak nastolatek! To skutecznie przeszkadzało mu połączyć te dwie postacie w jedność, która miałaby znajdować się tuż przed nim – bo jak ktoś w jego wieku mógłby być Czarnym Panem?

– Coś się stało – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Riddle, ponownie wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Harry nabierał coraz większej ochoty aby rzucić w niego jakimś nieprzyjemnym zaklęciem, kiedy ten nie wyszedł, a wręcz przysunął się bliżej niego. – Coś sobie przypomniałeś.

– Powiedziałem: zostaw mnie! – krzyknął. Zaczynał tracić nad sobą panowanie. Stres ostatnich kilku dni w końcu znalazł ujście i Harry'emu trudno było zapanować nad rosnącym gniewem, a także nad swoją magią.

– Nie - stwierdził prosto. Harry aż się zachłysnął, słysząc taką spokojną odpowiedź. Taką _bezczelną_ odpowiedź. – Nie panujesz nad sobą. A co to spowodowało? _Wspomnienie?_ To śmieszne.

– Przestań! – Nie chciał go słuchać. Najgorsze było to, że miał cholerną _rację._ Jego zachowanie było więcej niż dziecinne, wiedział to. Zakrył swoją głowę rękami, próbując odgrodzić się od całego świata. Chłopak jednak bezlitośnie kontynuował, nie zważając na zachowanie Pottera.

– Nie jesteś moim Harry'm. On nigdy nie był taki _słaby_ – szydził. Znów miał rację. Żadne ze wspomnień nie potrafiło doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, a miał kilka o wiele gorszych, niż urywek jakiejś rozmowy. Ale co mógł zrobić? Był bezsilny w słownym pojedynku ze Ślizgonem, jednak nadal próbował walczyć.

– Nie jestem słaby! – wyrzucił, spoglądając w końcu na Riddle'a z wściekłością. Niemal od razu tego pożałował, widząc litość w oczach drugiego chłopaka. Nienawidził się za to, że wywołał u niego taką reakcję. Nienawidził tego spojrzenia u kogokolwiek, a jak zauważył, szczególnie u _niego_.

Nagle Tom ruszył w jego stronę, a on nie był w stanie zrobić najmniejszego ruchu, zbyt zszokowany, aby mu uciec. Starszy chłopak złapał go mocno za brodę, zmuszając do kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Więc to _udowodnij_ , bohaterze.

Zaraz po tym wyszedł, zostawiając Harry'ego w upragnionej samotności. Gryfon opadł na podłogę, czując się kompletnie wyczerpanym emocjonalnie, nie mając siły nawet na to, aby usiąść w stojącym obok fotelu.

–––

Spojrzał spode łba na wchodzącego do pomieszczenia czarodzieja. W czasie kiedy go nie było zdążył do reszty ochłonąć, oczywiście, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w byciu obrażonym. Jakie prawo miał Riddle, aby tak się zachowywać? Rozumiał, że czasem nie potrafił zapanować nad emocjami, szczególnie w takiej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Nie oznaczało to jednak od razu, że jest słaby, czy też _śmieszny_. Z resztą, kogo on próbował oszukać? Dla kogoś takiego jak Riddle samo _posiadanie_ emocji było słabością, więc jego zachowanie musiało być dla niego więcej żałosne. Otrząsnął się. Takie myśli wcale nie pomagały mu w utrzymaniu dobrego nastroju, który wypadałoby zachować, jeśli nie chce zwariować.

Tom spojrzał na Harry'ego i widząc stan, w jakim jest chłopak, westchnął.

– Nie mów, że jesteś na mnie obrażony – rzucił, patrząc niedowierzająco na drugiego chłopaka. Kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi ponownie westchnął i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł znajdujących się w kuchni. – Z resztą nieważne. Jedyne co się liczy to to, że jesteś już w miarę stabilny emocjonalnie. Taki był cel.

Harry spojrzał zszokowany na Ślizgona. Więc cała ta sytuacja była tylko po to, aby go uspokoić? Naprawdę? Zrobiło mu się głupio. Czyżby Riddle na swój pokręcony sposób próbował mu pomóc? A on teraz w podziękowaniu siedzi i ma focha, niczym jakieś małe dziecko? Poczuł, że po raz tysięczny w ostatnim czasie zapiekły go policzki. Głos Riddle'a znowu wyrwał go z rozmyślań, pewnie także już po raz tysięczny. Może jednak był żałosny?

– Jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać ze mną, to sprowadzę ci kogoś innego. Myślę, że chciałbyś spotkać go ponownie.

To stwierdziwszy, wyszedł z domu, pozostawiając Harry'ego z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami. Potter nawet nie zdążył zareagować, a Riddle'a już nie było. Kolejny raz już tego dnia został pozostawiony w szoku, tylko ze swoimi myślami, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Westchnął – zaczynało go to powoli męczyć.


	13. Rozdział XII

**Rozdział XII**

Nie wiedział tak naprawdę, kiedy zasnął. Ostatnie, co zapamiętał, to wymyślanie Riddle'owi za to, jakim palantem był. Potem było tylko zmęczenie, po którym nastąpiła ciemność. Jednak jego sen nie był spokojny – oj nie. Przypominał raczej zbiór urywanych drzemek, które przecinały niezrozumiane przez Harry'ego, mgliste sny. Nie tworzyły one jedności, a wybrane fragmenty nie miewały ze sobą nic wspólnego, co sprawiało, że jeszcze trudniej było je zidentyfikować. Nie żeby Harry w ogóle mógł to zrobić, bo większość wyparowała z jego umysłu zaraz po przebudzeniu, pozostawiając po sobie dziwne uczucie niepewności ściskające jego żołądek.

Poruszył się niespokojnie. Obudziły go stłumione głosy, dochodzące gdzieś z dołu. _Chwila!_ Z dołu?

Usiadł gwałtownie, rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Jego okulary zaprotestowały na tak nagłe poruszenie, spadając mu z nosa. Zaklął cicho, zakładając je z powrotem i zamrugał kilka razy. Rozpoznał swój pokój, w którym spał poprzedniej nocy. Zapewne Riddle musiał go przenieść, nie mogąc znieść widoku śpiącego nastolatka w swojej kuchni – nie było innego wyjścia. Merlinie, mógł oddać swoją różdżkę, że zasnął w fotelu, który był na dole!

Z ociąganiem wstał z łóżka, które w tym momencie wydawało mu się niezwykle wygodne. Wiedział, że było to dość tchórzliwie z jego strony, ale chciał z powrotem rzucić się na nie, po czym ponownie zasnąć, byle nie musieć znowu mierzyć się z Riddle'm. Jednak głosy dobiegające z dołu nie pozwalały mu na to. Jego gryfońska ciekawość znowu dała o sobie znać, nie dając mu upragnionego spokoju. Musiał dowiedzieć się, z kim rozmawia Tom. Domyślał się, że tą osobą jest tajemniczy ktoś, którego przyprowadzić miał mu Ślizgon, a to niestety jeszcze bardziej podsycało jego chęć poznania prawdy.

Podchodząc do drzwi poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Czy to możliwe, że bał się nadchodzącej konfrontacji? Nie, raczej bał się niewiedzy samej w sobie. No i oczywiście tego, że pewnie znowu kogoś zawiedzie, gdyż nie będzie go pamiętać. Nie miał pojęcia, kogo może za chwilę zobaczyć, bo tak naprawdę mógł to być każdy – tutaj mógł się przyjaźnić, a przynajmniej tak się domyślał, że wyglądała ich relacja, z Tomem Riddle'm, więc czy mogło go czekać większe zaskoczenie? Nie sądził. Schodząc cicho ze schodów nawet nie spodziewał się, w jakim zaprzeczeniu trwał.

Im niżej się znajdował, tym wyraźniejsze stawały się głosy, dochodzące najprawdopodobniej z salonu. Dobiegały go fragmenty spokojnej konwersacji, więc domyślał się, że rozmówcy jeszcze nie usłyszeli, że mają dodatkowego słuchacza. Przynajmniej spodziewał się, że gdyby wiedzieli o nim, zaprzestali by swojej rozmowy, aby go powitać. A już na pewno zrobiłby tak Riddle – zawsze nienagannie _uprzejmy_. Nabrał nagle przemożnej ochoty, aby prychnąć pod nosem, ale nie chciał zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Nim się zorientował, znalazł się tuż obok wejścia do salonu, a rozmowa toczona w pokoju była dla niego całkowicie słyszalna.

– Jestem tego pewien. – Usłyszał odpowiedź na pytanie, które uciekło jego uszom. To niezaprzeczalnie był Riddle. Wszędzie rozpoznałby ten zdecydowany, pewny siebie głos. Tym razem jednak było w nim coś więcej, ale za nic nie mógł rozpoznać tej dodatkowej emocji. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobrym empatą.

– Skoro tak sądzisz. Niedługo pewnie zobaczę to na własne oczy – odpowiedział tajemniczy gość Riddle'a. Harry aż sapnął ze zdziwienia – ten głos... Był _znajomy_. Wiedział, że _musiał_ już gdzieś go słyszeć, ale nie miał pojęcia gdzie. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, do kogo mógł on należeć, nie miał żadnego skojarzenia. Trybiki w jego głowie zaczęły pracować z zawrotną prędkością, próbując znaleźć rozwiązanie zagadki, kiedy właściciel ów głosu odezwał się ponownie: – Och, Tom, chyba nasz gość już się obudził.

Ta uwaga, mimo że rzucona rozbawionym tonem spowodowała, że zarumienił się po koniuszki uszu. Kiedy jego obecność została odkryta wiedział, że nie może dłużej się ukrywać i pozwolił swojej ciekawości wprowadzić się do salonu, odszukując wzrokiem najpierw Riddle'a, a potem tego _kogoś_ , na kogo miał czekać.

Kolejny raz zaniemówił. _Co, na Merlina?_

Na jednym z brązowych foteli, wygodnie rozłożony, siedział ciemnowłosy chłopak, mniej więcej w ich wieku. Była to jedyna rzecz, która powstrzymywała Harry'ego od rzucenia się na niego. Był tak bardzo podobny, a za razem Harry nie potrafił nie zauważyć drobnych różnic, do kogoś, kogo myślał, że już dawno utracił. Kogoś, kogo śmierć widział przecież na własne oczy.

– Syriusz? – wyszeptał z nadzieją, patrząc lekko zamglonym wzrokiem. Merlinie, nie mógł teraz się rozpłakać! Jednak rosnąca gula w jego gardle najwidoczniej miała inne zdanie na ten temat.

– Ach – westchnął chłopak. Jego sylwetka nagle przygarbiła się, a głos nabrał smutnych tonów. – Blisko, młody. Alphard Black – przedstawił się, po czym wstał, aby podać rękę drugiemu czarodziejowi.

Kiedy Harry mógł zobaczyć go w całej swojej okazałości, do reszty stracił wiarę w ponowne spotkanie Syriusza. Młodzieniec przed nim był jego bardziej arystokratyczną, poważną wersją, mimo takich samych, psotnych ogników w oczach. Jego sięgające ramion, ciemnobrązowe włosy były bardziej zadbane, nie zniszczone pobytem w Azkabanie, a jego postawa była idealnie wyprostowana, co nie przeszkadzało chłopakowi w poruszaniu się z wrodzoną gracją. Jednak nie była ona tak perfekcyjna i sztywna jak Riddle'a, o nie – było w niej więcej podobieństwa do Syriusza. Jej swoboda musiała być cechą charakterystyczną Blacków.

Mimo wszystko poczuł, jakby w jego piersi osiadł ciężki kamień. Naprawdę miał przez chwilę nadzieję, że znów będzie miał przy sobie Łapę. Odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni, po czym opadł na stojącą najbliżej drzwi sofę, a chłopak, który przedstawił się jako Alphard zajął wcześniej opuszczone miejsce.

– Tom opowiedział mi co nie co o twojej, uh, przypadłości, Harry – zaczął, przy czym skinął głową w stronę Riddle'a, cały czas jednak obserwując Harry'ego. – Domyślam się również, że nie powiedział ci zbyt wiele o sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłeś – kontynuował, a w jego głosie pojawiła się nutka dezaprobaty, która zniknęła szybciej, niż się pojawiła, kiedy chłopak zauważył karcący wzrok Toma. Zerknął przepraszająco na Gryfona, jednak jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką uzyskał było ostrożne skinienie głową, które uznał za potwierdzenie.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo – Salazarze, brakowało mu tego niepokornego Gryfona, a kiedy w końcu pojawia się w ich małym świecie ponownie, nic nie pamięta! Tęsknił za ich słownymi utarczkami, a zapewne zanim znów uzyska jego zaufanie minie sporo czasu. Jednak wiedząc, jak czuje się on sam, nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co czuje dziedzic Slytherina. W końcu Harry był jedynym, który odważył się do niego zbliżyć. Jeśli to nie była czysta złośliwość Losu, to nie wiedział, co mogło nią być.

– Harry... Czy ty _cokolwiek_ pamiętasz? Czy coś wydaje ci się znajome? – spytał. Widząc jednak pojawiające się gromy w spojrzeniu nastolatka dodał szybko: – Cokolwiek, nawet jakiś mały szczegół. Nie pytam o ogóły, przecież wiem, że to raczej niemożliwe.

– Ja... – Chłopak zawahał się. Nie wiedział do końca, co powiedzieć. Czy jeśli powie prawdę nie zabrzmi głupio? Nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie kolejnych szyderstw skierowanych w jego stronę, a nie był pewny, czy może zaufać temu... Alphardowi? Tak, tak miał na imię. W końcu postanowił, że nie ma sensu niczego ukrywać. Prędzej czy później wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, a wolał, aby stało się to raczej prędzej. – Czasem _mam_ takie wrażenie, że powinienem coś znać, coś wiedzieć, ale nie mam pojęcia skąd. To jest okropne. To... To nie jest moje życie! – wyrzucił. Gdy jego głos niechcący załamał się przy ostatnich słowach, jego policzki gwałtownie zapiekły.

– Rano wydawało się, że jednak coś pamiętasz – wtrącił nagle, jak do tej pory niezwykle cichy, Riddle. Na te słowa Alphard podskoczył zaskoczony, przesuwając niezrozumiałym wzrokiem od jednego czarodzieja do drugiego.

– O co ci chodzi? – warknął Harry, czując narastającą złość.

– Może po prostu udajesz zagubionego? Bawisz się z nami? – rzucił pozornie lekkim tonem, jednak jego postawa zdradzała prawdziwe emocje chłopaka. Pochylił się w stronę Gryfona, niczym drapieżnik obserwujący swoją ofiarę, który czeka na dogodny moment, aby uderzyć. Jego oczy niebezpiecznie się zmrużyły, chłonąc całą sylwetkę nastolatka, poszukując najmniejszej oznaki, która mogłaby potwierdzić jego teorię.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? – sapnął. Nagle zapomniał o całej złości, która gromadziła się w nim od kiedy Riddle postanowił się odezwać. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że posądzi go o coś takiego. Przecież to nie miałoby sensu! – Po co miałbym to robić?

– To byłoby całkiem w twoim stylu, Harry – odpowiedział Alphard, wyglądając, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał. – Wszystko, aby dopiec Tomowi – dodał, kiedy chłopak nie zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi. Riddle tylko delikatnie skinął głową, potwierdzając wypowiedź przyjaciela.

– To trochę przerażające, że wiecie o mnie więcej, niż ja sam – rzucił, pragnąc za wszelką cenę rozluźnić panującą w pokoju, ciężką atmosferę, od której zaczynał się dusić. Wydusił z siebie nawet nerwowy śmiech, ale kiedy nie zauważył, aby podziałało to na jego towarzyszy tylko cicho westchnął. Tak naprawdę nie dziwił się im – sam nie byłby przekonany jego wymuszoną wesołością. – _Nikogo nie udaję._ Na Merlina, chcę wiedzieć, co tutaj się dzieje!

– Spokojnie, Potter. Nikt z nas ci nie ucieknie, jesteśmy tutaj, żeby ci pomóc. Albo przynajmniej jeden z nas chce ci pomóc – dorzucił złośliwie, spoglądając na Riddle'a. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał było zgromienie wzrokiem jego osoby. Roześmiał się – już dawno przestało to robić na nim wrażenie. – Więc pytaj, czekamy – zachęcił.

– Och... – zakłopotał się Harry. Mimo faktu, że rozmowa z nowym chłopakiem trwała dopiero parę minut zdążył poczuć do niego sympatię, choć nie wiedział do końca dlaczego. Nie chciał też go urazić, więc postanowił uważnie dobierać słowa. – Właściwie to nie wiem, o co miałbym zapytać. Może po prostu opowiesz mi, jak to wszystko się zaczęło? – podsunął niepewnie.

– Tak, myślę, że to dobry pomysł. – Alphard zauważalnie się ożywił, kiedy przywoływał odległe wspomnienia. Jego usta wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu, a ciemne, brązowe oczy zabłyszczały radośnie. – Wiesz, tak się składa, że kiedy trafiłeś tutaj po raz pierwszy, to _ja_ cię znalazłem! – zaczął, dumnie wypinając pierś. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i widząc tak jawną wesołość drugiego nastolatka, sam wyszczerzył zęby. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak mnie zaskoczyłeś, kiedy na środku ulicy zacząłeś wyzywać Toma na cały głos. Mugole patrzyli na ciebie, jakbyś uciekł z oddziału zamkniętego w Św. Mungu!

W tym momencie Harry już nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się głośno. Oj, zdecydowanie _potrafił_ sobie to wyobrazić! Kiedy z trudem łapał powietrze uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo brakowało mu takiego właśnie rozluźnienia – znów poczuł się, jakby siedział ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i śmiał się z żartów kolegów z Gryffindoru.

Może mając Alpharda uda mu się znieść całą tę dziwaczną sytuację, a przede wszystkim natrętną osobę Riddle'a?


	14. Rozdział XIII

**Rozdział XIII**

Słuchanie anegdot ze swojego życia, którego nie pamiętał było dla Harry'ego co najmniej dziwne. Niby łatwo mu było wyobrazić się w sytuacjach opowiadanych przez Alpharda, jednak ich okoliczności były tak abstrakcyjne, że gdyby nie rozpoznawał w nich swojego charakteru, na pewno nie uwierzyłby w nie. Z jego opowieści wynikało, że się przyjaźnili, co nawiasem mówiąc jako jedna z niewielu rzeczy nie wydawała mu się nienormalna, bo zdążył już poczuć sympatię do tego wesołego, lekko roztrzepanego chłopaka. Podobno całkiem lubił się też z Abraxasem Malfoyem – w co znacznie trudniej było mu uwierzyć! Jeśli wierzyć jednak słowom Alpharda, nie był on tak bardzo podobny do swojego wnuka – oprócz wyglądu, oczywiście.

– A kogo więc powinienem unikać? – rzucił żartobliwie, jednocześnie będąc ciekawym odpowiedzi. Nie oczekiwał jej długo.

– Zdecydowanie Avery'ego. Niemalże przy każdej możliwej okazji skakaliście sobie do gardeł! – krzyknął, udając przerażenie. Harry wybuchnął śmiechem – jeśli była to rodzina Avery'ego, o którym myślał, to wcale nie dziwił się, że nieszczególnie się lubili. – W sumie to nawet nie wiem czemu – mówiąc to wzruszył ramionami i zamyślił się. Po chwili jednak zerknął na Riddle'a. – Hej, Tom, a ty wiesz, o co im poszło?

Zapytany drgnął, jakby wybudzony z jakiegoś głębszego transu i zamrugał kilka razy. Spojrzał na Alpharda, zaraz przerzucając jednak swoje ciężkie spojrzenie na Harry'ego. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w ciszy, aż Harry zaczął czuć się nieswojo. Riddle jakby to wyczuwając powrócił do obserwowania przyjaciela ze szkolnych lat, zanim w końcu odpowiedział.

– Nie – rzucił tylko, niekoniecznie szczerze i przekonująco, lecz zanim chłopcy mieliby czas, aby zapytać go o szczegóły zdążył ulotnić się z pokoju, pozostawiając po sobie pełną zaskoczenia ciszę.

W końcu przerwał ją Alphard, wzdychając ciężko i przecierając dłońmi twarz.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to będzie takie ciężkie. – Uniósł wzrok i zawiesił go na chłopcu siedzącym naprzeciwko. – Nie dziwię się wcale Tomowi, że nie chce przy tym być, ale Harry, teraz musisz mnie dokładnie wysłuchać – powiedział, pochylając się i składając przed sobą ręce.

Wspomniany chłopak spiął się nerwowo, niekoniecznie pewny, czy chce cokolwiek usłyszeć. Kiedy Riddle opuścił pokój poczuł się niepewnie, jakby zabrano mu filar, o który mógłby się podtrzymywać i w samotności rzucono na głęboką wodę. Nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować, więc postawił na najbezpieczniejszą metodę – milczenie.

– Harry... Jak już wiesz, znajdujemy się właśnie w środku pętli czasowej – odezwał się Alphard. Nie czuł się komfortowo w roli informatora, ale jeśli był jak na razie jedyną osobą, której chłopak okazywał choćby najmniejsze oznaki zaufania, był gotów się poświęcić. Powziął sobie zadanie przywrócenia im Pottera, więc do tego doprowadzi, za wszelką cenę. – Nie wiem dokładnie kiedy się ona zaczęła, bo kiedy ciebie tutaj nie ma, czas płynie inaczej. I, uprzedzając twoje pytanie, _nie wiem_ dlaczego tak się dzieje. W sumie to nikt nie wie, chyba że Tom. On zna najwięcej szczegółów, ale jak widać, nie ma go z nami. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nawet zgubiłem rachubę, który raz gościmy cię w naszych czasach.

– Więc było ich tak dużo? – spytał zaskoczony. Spodziewał się, że była to jego druga, może trzecia podróż.

– Och, może nie od razu dużo, ale na pewno więcej niż szósty raz, może nawet i siódmy? – zastanowił się głośno, szybko jednak porzucając zabłąkaną myśl i skupił się ponownie. – Nie ważne. W każdym razie, zawsze pojawiasz się tutaj po waszej bitwie o Hogwart, to pewnik. Prawdopodobnie w wyniku błędu w działaniu _Priori Incantatem_ wytworzyło się nieuporządkowane zboczenie na linii czasu, co tłumaczyłoby obecność tutaj osób z różnych okresów. Co dziwne, znalazło się tutaj niewiele osób z twojego pokolenia. Tak właściwie, to chyba tylko jedna.

– Och... – Harry westchnął smutno. Miał nadzieję, że będzie miał większe wsparcie ze strony swoich znajomych, których mógłby tutaj odnaleźć. Chociaż miło, że miał przynajmniej tę jedyną osobę.

– Nie jesteś ciekaw, kto to? – zapytał lekkim tonem Alphard, pragnąc rozweselić chłopaka i rozluźnić atmosferę.

– Jestem! Tak, zamyśliłem się tylko – rzucił speszony, spoglądając szybko na drugiego czarodzieja z delikatnym uśmiechem. Chciał przekazać nim swoje przeprosiny za przypadkowe zignorowanie go.

– Urocza młoda dama... Luna Lovegood. Nie spodziewałeś się, prawda? – roześmiał się, kiedy w odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko zszokowaną minę Harry'ego. – Tak, to zdecydowanie ciekawa towarzyszka do rozmowy – dodał, widząc, że stan chłopaka nie zmierza ku zmianie. Tym razem jego nagrodą było dodatkowe sapnięcie, gdy ten próbował w tym samym czasie nabrać powietrza.

– Żartujesz – wykrztusił w końcu. Jakoś... Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Alpharda i Luny, pogrążonych w spokojnej, poważnej rozmowie. Nie, to _zdecydowanie_ przewyższało jego możliwości. – Czemu akurat ona?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Jednak nie narzekam. Z twoich opowieści wynikało, że mógł się nam trafić ktoś o wiele gorszy, jak na przykład wnuczek Abraxasa, z którym najwidoczniej miałeś na pieńku – zażartował, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Tom miał rację – chłopak miał zdecydowanie zbyt zabawne reakcje!

– Eee, tak, cóż... Nie układało nam się zbyt dobrze – wyjąkał w końcu, usiłując uspokoić oddech po kolejnym zapowietrzeniu. Mimo że nie wiedział co myśleć o tym, że jego towarzysz wie wszystko o jego życiu zauważył, że jemu to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało i świetnie się bawił. Ten fakt wręcz krzyczał mu w głowie podobieństwem do Riddle'a, przez co silnie zapragnął zmienić temat. – Tak właściwe, to gdzie ja mieszkam? To znaczy, kiedy tutaj trafiam, a nie teraz.

– No tak... – Teraz to Alphard się zakłopotał, co zdziwiło Pottera, ale postanowił tego nie skomentować. – Wiesz, na początku miałeś swój dom, gdzieś... W Hogsmeade? Tak! Jednak potem przeprowadziliście się razem z Riddlem do jego rezydencji letniej – odpowiedział niepewnie. Nie chciał przestraszyć chłopaka, narzucając mu mieszkanie z Tomem, szczególnie teraz, kiedy nie pałał do niego zbytnią sympatią. Kiedy Harry zaś nie odpowiedział, jego niepokój wzrósł. Nie zamierzał doprowadzić do kolejnej ucieczki, jeśli Gryfon poczułby atak na swoją wolność i niezależność.

Jednak Harry wcale nie poczuł się zagrożony, czy też uwięziony, o nie. Wręcz przeciwnie, znowu pojawiło się w nim to dziwne uczucie, które poznał podczas pamiętnego śniadania, kiedy to pokłócił się z Riddlem. Nie miał czasu, aby dłużej rozwodzić się nad pochodzeniem nieznanego uczucia, gdyż jego źrenice nagle się rozszerzyły, a przed oczami zaczęły przelatywać obrazy.

 _"– Nie mogę tutaj zostać._

 _– Wiem._

 _– Niedługo to się skończy, obiecuję._

 _– Nie masz pewności. Nie obiecuj czegoś, czego nie możesz dotrzymać._

 _– Nie wierzysz w to, prawda? Odpowiedz!_

 _– Pamiętaj tylko, że zawsze możesz wrócić."_

Zaczerpnął głośno powietrza, choć nie zauważył nawet, że wstrzymał oddech, zbyt zaaferowany kolejną, dziwaczną wizją. Tak jak poprzedniczka, wydawała się być dawnym, zapomnianym wspomnieniem. Problem leżał właśnie w tym, że go _nie pamiętał_. Poza uczuciem przywiązania do niego i do osoby, której nie potrafił jeszcze rozpoznać, nie odczuł większego związku ze swoją osobą. Podświadomie jednak wiedział, że to było ważne i nie może o tym zapomnieć, mimo że nie miał pojęcia, do czego się odnosi.

– Harry, wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoił się Alphard, zważając na niecodzienne zachowanie chłopaka. Obserwował go, dzięki czemu zauważył, że coś się z nim stało. Z niechęcią przyznał przed sobą, że widząc bladość Pottera, jego ściśnięte dłonie i niewidzący wzrok poczuł w piersi ukłucie strachu. Czy to właśnie była ta sytuacja, którą miał na myśli Riddle, mówiąc, że może on coś pamiętać? – Harry?

– Och, tak – odezwał się w końcu, skupiając wreszcie uwagę na otoczeniu i odrywając się od swoich rozmyślań. – Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę – powiedział, przywołując na twarz uspakajający uśmiech. Alphard jednak spojrzał na niego nieufnie, nieprzekonany.

– Nie wyglądasz na osobę, której nic się nie stało. Wiesz, mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko, nie polecę z tym od razu do Riddle'a – dodał, nachylając się do chłopaka i wlewając w swój głos jak najwięcej szczerości. Chciał, aby Potter wiedział, że może mu zaufać, być dla niego oparciem. – Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak, nie wmówisz mi, że nie.

Harry westchnął. Bił się z myślami: zdradzić drugiemu czarodziejowi, że ma przebłyski przeszłości, jak zaczął je nazywać, czy nie? Tak naprawdę, nie widział żadnych argumentów przemawiających za zatrzymaniem tego dla siebie, ale mimo to się wahał. Przyzwyczaił się, że każdy swój problem musiał rozwiązywać samotnie, więc czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej? Odczuwał prawdę w słowach Alpharda całym sobą, co finalnie najprawdopodobniej przeważyło szalę niezdecydowania.

– Tylko nie pomyśl sobie tak jak Riddle, że was oszukuję czy coś, dobra? – zaczął w końcu. Zdołał resztkami sił opanować drżenie rąk, wywołane niepewnością jego postawy, pragnąc aby Black odczuł szczerość także w jego słowach. Kiedy zauważył zachęcające skinienie głową odetchnął z ulgą i spokojnie kontynuował: – Przed chwilą ja... Miałem taką jakby wizję, nie wiem jak to nazwać, ale zdarzyło się to już drugi raz. Tym razem była to najprawdopodobniej moja przeszłość, ta _tutaj_.


	15. Rozdział XIV

**Rozdział XIV**

Tom nie miał powodów do niepokoju. Zostawił chłopaka w dobrych rękach. Znał Alpharda nie od dzisiaj i wiedział, że mimo lekkiej dziecinności i szaleństwa, chyba już dziedzicznej dla rodu Blacków, jest on godzien zaufania. Poza tym to właśnie jego najbardziej lubił Harry. Prawda?

Więc dlaczego był taki _niespokojny_?

Z jednej strony lubił czas, który Potter spędzał razem z nimi. Stanowił wyzwanie, zawsze nowe i trudne, niemalże niemożliwe do pokonania. Był przyjemną odskocznią od tych wszystkich lat, w których każdy bał się mu sprzeciwić, aby, _broń Merlinie_ , nie podpaść dziedzicowi Slytherina. Z drugiej zaś strony, chłopak zawsze wzbudzał w nim dziwne uczucia. Przebijał się przez zimną maskę, którą zawsze nosił i wyciągał na wierzch prawdziwego Toma Riddle'a. Gardził tym, bo mimo wszystko była to słabość, a on gardził słabością. I choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, bał się, że może to stracić. A Tom Riddle nie może się bać.

Dlatego też stał teraz przed drzwiami swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z lat szkolnych – Abraxasa Malfoya.

–––

– Słucham? Pamiętasz?! – krzyknął Alphard głosem pełnym radości, niczym małe dziecko, które dostało cukierka. _Może jest szansa?_

– Ciszej! – warknął Harry, rozglądając się, czy zaraz, oczywiście _przypadkiem_ , nie wpadnie do nich Riddle. Kiedy jednak się to nie stało, odetchnął z ulgą i nachylił się do drugiego czarodzieja. – Nie rób sobie zbyt wielkiej nadziei – zaczął przepraszająco – bo to nie jest coś wielkiego. Miałem tylko dwa drobne przebłyski. Nic pewnego, tak naprawdę.

Harry odchylił się z powrotem, opierając się wygodnie, jednocześnie unikając wzroku drugiego chłopaka. Nie chciał zobaczyć zawodu na jego twarzy, przez co nie zauważył szerokiego uśmiechu, w jaki zamiast tego rozciągnęły się usta jego towarzysza.

– Harry! To wspaniale! – wykrzyknął, podbiegając entuzjastycznie do nareszcie odzyskiwanego przyjaciela i zamknął go w szczerym uścisku. Po co się martwili? Przecież nie od dzisiaj było wiadome, że Potter może pokonać wszystkie przeciwności. Ach, gdyby tylko Tom to usłyszał!

– Eee... Alphard? Dusisz mnie – wychrypiał Harry, próbując wyswobodzić się z objęć, które zacisnęły się na nim z niewiarygodną, jak dla niego, siłą.

Chłopak odskoczył od niego jak oparzony i natychmiast zaczął przepraszać. Niemal się nie przewrócił, gdy mijał stojące obok krzesło. Zaklął cicho i podszedł do okna, gdzie zauważył względnie bezpieczną dla siebie strefę, po czym oparł się o parapet, by móc obserwować młodszego chłopca.

– Nawet drobne przebłyski są ważne, Harry. Jeśli je masz, to oznacza to, że wszystkie wspomnienia znajdują się w twoim umyśle, a nie zostały usunię prostu zostały w jakiś sposób zablokowane, co oznacza, że można je odzyskać! Wystarczy tylko znać sposób, aby je odblokować. – Alphard zamyślił się na chwilę, przez co zapadła przyjemna cisza, pełna podekscytowania obu chłopców. Po chwili jednak znów przerwał ją Black. – Przynajmniej przebłyski oznaczają, że te wspomnienia próbują się przebić, co jest swojego rodzaju dobrym znakiem. Być może nie będziemy musieli robić nic, a same powrócą?

– Wątpię, żeby było to takie łatwe – rzucił sceptycznie Harry, w końcu dochodząc do siebie po podduszeniu przez drugiego czarodzieja.

Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na widok za oknem, którego wcześniej zdawał się nie zauważać. Pierwsze o czym pomyślał to to, że krajobraz pozornie rozciągający się przed domem musiał być wytworem magii. Pamiętał, że kiedy Riddle prowadził go tutaj nie mijali wcale dużego lasu, czy też jeziora, które teraz mógł tam zobaczyć. Był pewien, że niemal cała droga spowita była między brudnymi, szarymi budynkami i jeszcze bardziej brudnymi ulicami, a nie na łonie natury, niczym hogwarckie błonia. Kiedy cisza panująca w pokoju zaczęła nieznośnie dzwonić mu w uszach doszedł do wniosku, że powinien dokończyć myśl, którą zdążył wypowiedzieć.

– Trudno jest doprowadzić do momentu, w którym następuje to drobne... _Przypomnienie?_ Och, nieważne. Tak naprawdę niczym nie wyróżniały się na tle innych części rozmowy – powiedział zrezygnowany, kiedy słowa zaczęły plątać mu się na języku. Nie widział sedna, do jakiego najwyraźniej dążył Alphard, którego w myślach zaczynał już nazywać przyjacielem, jak odkrył przy okazji. – Przepraszam, chyba po prostu jestem zmęczony.

– To zrozumiałe – mruknął nieprzytomnie Black. Tak naprawdę nie zwracał już uwagi na otoczenie, błądząc myślami wiele mil stąd. – Na Salazara, gdzie jest Tom wtedy, kiedy jest potrzebny?

– Co? – sapnął natychmiast Harry, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Ślizgona. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie w piersi. Zaufał temu chłopakowi, a ten teraz chce uciekać do Riddle'a? Czemu musiał być tak naiwny, żeby mu wierzyć, że zatrzyma wszystko dla siebie? Jego oczy zapiekły straszliwie, co próbował odgonić mrugnięciem, ale to jedynie pogorszyło poprzedni stan i wzrok Harry'ego stał się zamglony. Na Merlina, przecież nie mógł się rozpłakać!

 _Ale co jeśli to jedyne, co mu pozostało?_

– Harry! – Zachowanie Pottera najwyraźniej musiało przyciągnąć w końcu uwagę Alpharda, który zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielki błąd popełnił. _Jego cholerne rozkojarzenie!_ Czy on zawsze musiał wygadać coś w najmniej odpowiednim momencie? Chciał, aby Harry miał w nim oparcie, a teraz chłopak pewnie myśli, że jest jakimś szpiegiem Riddle'a, który ma z niego wyciągnąć wszystko co się da i użyć to przeciwko niemu. Jednak dopiero widok jego spojrzenia, w którym kryło się tyle bólu w końcu coś w nim przełamał. – Harry? To nie tak, ja nie chciałem...

Black próbował się zbliżyć do Harry'ego, jednak ten uciekł przed jego dotykiem, wyglądając niczym bezbronne zwierzę zapędzone w róg.

– Jesteście siebie warci, ty i Riddle – wypluł z taką ilością jadu, że drugi czarodziej aż się cofnął, co natychmiast wykorzystał i nie patrząc za siebie uciekł na górę, po czym zamknął się w swoim pokoju.

A Alphard wpatrywał się tylko fotel, który przed chwilą opuścił chłopak i zastanawiał się, jak w przeciągu kilku minut mógł tak bardzo zniszczyć całą ich relację?

–––

Kiedy Tom wracał do domu, nawet nie mógł się spodziewać sytuacji, jaką tam spotka.

Spędził całkiem przyjemny wieczór w towarzystwie Abraxasa, co pozwoliło mu chociaż na chwilę oderwać myśli od dręczącego problemu, który ponownie zamieszkiwał jego dom. Pomogło mu to też ochłonąć, przez co mógł teraz spoglądać na wszystko ze świeżej perspektywy i pozbyć się nutki szaleństwa, która chciała wedrzeć się do jego umysłu. Nie ukrywał, że szklaneczka ognistej miała w tym swój wkład, jednak nie zbyt duży. Tom Riddle się nie upija, o nie – zawsze musi utrzymywać zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy twój wróg może zaatakować, a o wrogów w Slytherinie nie trudno. Można więc powiedzieć, że wyniósł ten nawyk już ze szkolnych murów.

Abraxas był jedną z niewielu osób, przy których Tom pozwalał opaść swoim maskom. Nie całkowicie, rzecz jasna, lecz przynajmniej częściowo i było to przyjemnie odprężające. Dlatego w drodze powrotnej Riddle czuł się zrelaksowany i wybrał powrót spacerem, aby utrzymać to uczucie jak najdłużej.

Zbliżając się do drzwi swojego tymczasowego domu westchnął, mając dziwne przeczucie, że jego kruchy spokój zaraz zostanie zburzony. Nawet nie wiedział, jak trafnie jego intuicja oceniła sytuację, której jeszcze nawet nie zobaczyła. Z rosnącym napięciem otworzył drzwi, nakładając na twarz maskę najczystszego spokoju, na jaki było go stać.

– Tom! – Do jego uszu dobiegł krzyk Alpharda, który precyzyjnie wyczuł moment zatrzaśnięcia przez niego drzwi. – Harry zamknął się w pokoju i nie daje znaku życia!

No i szlag trafił jego maski.


	16. Rozdział XV

**Rozdział XV**

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że Harry nie daje znaku życia?

Głos Toma był cichy i niebezpieczny, przez co Alphard po raz pierwszy od kilku lat zaczął się go bać. Gdy obserwował Riddle'a wpadającego w jeden z takich humorów, to najczęściej nie był on skierowany na niego, a przynajmniej nie głównie, a i tak były to, lekko mówiąc, nieprzyjemne doświadczenia. Tym razem jednak, nie licząc Harry'ego, który nie chciał się nikomu pokazać, był on jedyną osobą w pobliżu, na której Tom mógł wyładować swoje napięcie. Mógł tylko modlić się do wszelkich bogów, aby wyszedł z tego cało.

– No, ja... – zaciął się, zdjęty przerażeniem. Szare oczy Riddle'a rzucały na niego gromy, a przesadnie wyprostowana sylwetka i pozorny spokój nie wróżyły zbyt dobrze. Przełknął rosnącą gulę w gardle, która utrudniała mu oddychanie. – My rozmawialiśmy... I cóż, nie poszło nam zbyt dobrze, tak myślę? – Urwał, nie wiedząc co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć, aby nie zdenerwować bardziej dziedzica Slytherina. Podrapał się niezręcznie po karku, uciekając od jego ciężkiego spojrzenia.

– Wyjdź.

– Słucham? – Alphard nie był pewien czy dobrze usłyszał – czy Riddle _naprawdę_ właśnie go wyprosił? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ostatni raz usłyszał ten rozkaz, rzucony tak twardym i zimnym tonem na ich czwartym roku. Bądź co bądź, Tom zawsze traktował swój wewnętrzny krąg z podobnym szacunkiem, jak oni jego. Nie tak samo, oczywiście, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest on ponad nimi, ale _był uprzejmy._ Przynajmniej dopóki porządnie nie zaleźli mu za skórę.

– Wyraziłem się jasno. Masz wyjść.

Nie pozostawiało to młodemu Blackowi zbyt wielkiego wyboru – nie mógł nie wykonać tak jasno wyrażonego rozkazu, nie ważne jak bliski zdawał się być Tomowi. Jedyne co mu pozostało, to posłusznie usunąć się z zasięgu dziedzica Slytherina, aby nie rozjuszyć go jeszcze bardziej, niż do tej pory. Było mu to co najmniej na rękę, więc w ciszy opuścił mieszkanie Riddle'a, pozostawiając go samego z radzeniem sobie z Potterem.

Tom odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić swój puls, który nabrał niezwykle szybkiego tempa. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd brały się u niego te dziwne odruchy, ale kimże on był, jeśli nie zapanowałby natychmiast nad nimi? Postanowił odłożyć tę sprawę na później, kiedy sytuacja z jego nowym lokatorem się wreszcie ustabilizuje.

Właśnie – Harry. Zostawił chłopaka z Alphardem tylko na dwie, może trzy godziny! Co trzeba zrobić, żeby sprowadzić go do ucieczki i odcięcia się od świata w tak krótkim czasie? Wiedział, że musi poważnie rozmówić się nad ten temat z Blackiem, jednak nie chciał zaprzątać sobie tym głowy już teraz, kiedy nie wiedział dokładnie, co się w ogóle stało. Musiał najpierw rozeznać się w zaistniałej sytuacji, co doprowadziło go prosto pod drzwi Pottera. Za żadne skarby nie przyznałby się, że kierowało nim coś więcej, niż chęć poznania prawdy, potrzebnej do przeprowadzenia chłodnej kalkulacji nad zachowaniem Alpharda i Harry'ego. Przecież Tom Riddle nie martwi się o nikogo oprócz siebie i nie odczuwa czegoś tak _odrażającego_ , jak _troska_. Salazarze, broń! Tom wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, jednak ziarno niepewności zostało już zasiane w jego umyśle i nie mógł się go pozbyć. Nie miał zamiaru jednak zamartwiać się nad sobą, dlatego postanowił zająć swoje myśli czymś o wiele _ciekawszym._

Stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do pokoju zajętego przez Pottera, pławiąc się przez chwilę w mroku cichego korytarza. Ukoiło to lekko jego nadszarpnięte nerwy, więc z oczyszczonym umysłem mógł wreszcie zapukać do ciemnych drzwi, takich samych jak wszystkie inne w domu.

– Harry? – zaczął cicho, nie chcąc wystraszyć chłopaka. Merlinie, naprawdę chciał z nim porozmawiać, nie ważne co próbował sobie wmówić. – Wiem, że tam jesteś.

I była to prawda, bo wyczuwał w pomieszczeniu aurę drugiego czarodzieja, która była wyjątkowo znajoma. Wyczuwał w niej jakieś zmiany, jednak nie potrafił jeszcze określić na czym one polegały. Najważniejsze, że chłopak tam był, i to w całkiem przyzwoitej kondycji.

– Harry, przestań się ukrywać i wyjdź, chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Ponownie nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Postanowił dać mu ostatnią szansę.

– Jeśli z łaski swojej nie otworzysz tych drzwi, to sam sobie z nimi poradzę. I na pewno nie będzie to zwykła _Alohomora –_ rzucił, używając trochę ostrzejszego tonu niż zamierzał. Postanowił odczekać dokładnie trzy sekundy i jeśli drzwi przed nim nie zostaną otwarte, to nie zawaha się rzucić _Bombardy._ Nic się nie stało, więc Tom wyciągnął różdżkę. – Sam do tego doprowadziłeś. _Bomba–_

– _Co z tobą nie tak?!_ – krzyknął Harry, gwałtownie otwierając drzwi. Według Toma stanowił on wtedy obraz absolutnie sprzeczny z jego etykietą. Rozbiegane spojrzenie, głębokie cienie pod oczami, włosy w całkowitym nieładzie. Skrzywił się na ten widok, a głośne zachowanie chłopaka tylko powiększyło ten grymas.

– Oh, więc to ja odcinam się od wszystkich, zamykam się w swoim pokoju nie dając znaku życia i udając, że nikogo w środku nie ma? To ja mam jakiś problem, tak? – rzucił Tom, nie do końca panując nad ironią w swoim głosie. – Słuchaj – wtrącił szybko, zanim Harry miał jakikolwiek czas na reakcję – nie mam pojęcia, co zaszło między tobą, a Alphardem i szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, czy mam siłę aby teraz się tym zajmować.

– Nie wymawiaj przy mnie jego imienia. Podstępny szpieg! – Ostatnie słowa Harry'ego były wypełnione tak dużą ilością jadu, że zostały niemal wyplute. Wtedy Tom poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać, co musiało się wydarzyć, żeby w tak szybkim tempie zniszczyło to całkiem dobrze prosperującą relację Blacka i Pottera.

– Nie przerywaj ludziom, kiedy mówią. To nieuprzejme – rzucił Tom, na wpół świadomy efektu jaki mogłaby wywołać ta wzmianka na młodym Gryfonie, jeśli nie byłby w tamtym momencie tak wściekły. Na szczęście, tym razem wybuchowa reakcja została mu oszczędzona, a zyskał tylko jedno miażdżące spojrzenie. Uniósł na to jedynie brew. – Poza tym, nie myślisz teraz jasno. Idź spać, rano poczujesz się lepiej. Jeśli nie zrobisz tego samodzielnie, chętnie pomogę ci w tym eliksirem – dorzucił jeszcze, zamykając drzwi do pokoju chłopaka, aby ten nie zauważył zadowolonego uśmieszku wypływającego na jego usta.

O tak, już dawno nie mógł sobie bezkarnie pogrozić Harry'emu. Brakowało mu tego uczucia.


	17. Rozdział XVI

**Rozdział XVI**

Tom siedział spokojnie w kuchni, trzymając w rękach kubek pełen świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Uwielbiał jej zapach, choć była to tak przyziemna rzecz, że niemal poza jego standardami. Podobno od każdej reguły znajdzie się jakiś wyjątek, dlatego to mógł przeżyć.

Niektórych wyjątków jednak nie potrafił tak łatwo przyjąć.

Jednym z nich było zakłócanie jego porannego spokoju. Szczególnie, kiedy miał już swoją kawę.

Zirytowany uniósł wzrok na dźwięk alarmu, który oświadczył mu właśnie, że ktoś zbliża się do jego mieszkania. Miał pewne podejrzenia, co do tożsamości owego przybysza, wolał jednak poczekać i potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia. Nie musiał czekać długo. Gdy po cichym do tej pory domu rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi, miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry dalej spał i nie został właśnie obudzony. Nie był pewien, czy zniósłby kolejną konfrontację z nim już teraz.

Niezadowolony zachowaniem swojego gościa, podszedł do drzwi gotów powiedzieć jemu bądź jej kilka niezbyt miłych słów. Otworzył je, spodziewając się zobaczyć za nimi najprawdopodobniej Alpharda z przeprosinami dla Harry'ego. Jak ogromne było jego zdziwienie, kiedy zastał tam kogoś zupełnie innego.

W drzwiach stał dosyć wysoki młodzieniec z wyraźną arystokratyczną postawą. Jego średniej długości brązowe włosy były idealnie ułożone i mimo wiejącego jesiennego wiatru pozostawały na swoim miejscu. Chociaż jego swobodnie wyprostowana sylwetka mogła przywodzić na myśl, że chłopak jest całkowicie zrelaksowany i spokojny, to Tom widział, że w kieszeniach swojej obszernej szaty skrywał nerwowo ściśnięte dłonie.

– Ian? – Salazarze, tego to się na pewno nie spodziewał. Musiał się jednak opanować, nieważne jak bardzo nie przepadał za tym człowiekiem. Ian Avery zawsze był typem, który robił wszystko, aby mu się przypodobać, nie zważając na efekty swoich czynów. Przez to często był lekkomyślny i jego działania przynosiły więcej szkody niż pożytku, jednak trzymał go przy sobie, bo czasem okazywał się całkiem pożyteczny. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że musiał być dla niego miły. – Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie musisz pukać tutaj tak głośno? Niektórzy lubią przebyć swój poranek w _ciszy_.

– Muszę porozmawiać z Harrym.

Riddle dostał kolejny powód do przemyśleń. Avery chciał rzucić to zdanie tak, jakby Harry był dla niego zwykłym, nic nieznaczącym śmieciem, jednak nie udało mu się zakryć nutki desperacji, która zdradziecko wychyliła się zza pozornej nonszalancji. Gdyby chłopak powiedział to w sposób, w jaki zamierzał Tom nie znalazłby w tym nic dziwnego – Avery nienawidził Pottera z wzajemnością – lecz skąd ta nagła chęć rozmowy? I skąd on wiedział, że Harry w ogóle tu był? _Ciekawe._

– Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż na to pozwolę? – spytał, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy. Nieważne jak zdziwiony, nigdy nie pozwoli, aby ktoś próbował nim rządzić, o nie.

– Co jeśli powiem, że mogę pomóc? – Ian złapał za drzwi, nie pozwalając na ich zamknięcie i zakończenie rozmowy przez Toma w dowolnym momencie. – Musisz mi uwierzyć, robię to dla dobra wszystkich!

– Pomóc? W jaki sposób? – Riddle nie wiedział, co myśleć o zachowaniu drugiego chłopaka. Od kiedy to zależało mu na dobru kogokolwiek prócz siebie, a już w szczególności Pottera?

– Ja... Rozmawiałem z Alphardem. – Ach, no tak. Black się wygadał. Ale przynajmniej miał już jedną odpowiedź. – Wiem wszystko, prawdopodobnie nawet więcej niż ty, ale – wtrącił szybko, nim Tom zdążył otworzyć usta, aby mu przerwać i zażądać wyjaśnień – nie mogę nic powiedzieć. Złożyłem przysięgę. To Harry sam musi się przed tobą otworzyć.

Mógł się tego domyślić. Alphard może i nie umiał czasem trzymać języka za zębami, ale był bardzo lojalny i nie pozwolił, aby sekrety przyjaciela tak łatwo się wydostały. Przynajmniej wiedział teraz, że Harry na pewno coś przed nim ukrywa.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie skrzywdzisz Harry'ego, gdy tylko nadarzy się pierwsza okazja? – To było uprzejme zainteresowanie, naprawdę. Tom Riddle nie ma uprzedzeń do nikogo. A już na pewno o nikogo się nie martwi.

– Mogę przysiąc – rzucił desperacko, a jego brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się nerwowo, gdy Tom sięgnął ręką w stronę drzwi.

– Uważaj, co obiecujesz. – Było jedynym, co powiedział Tom, po czym otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił chłopaka do środka. Być może naprawdę uda się mu pomóc? Nie miał w zwyczaju podejmowania ryzyka, kiedy nie miał pewności wygranej, ale z Potterem wszystko po prostu _musiało_ być inne. Irytowało to Toma niezmiernie, ale w tej sytuacji był bezradny.

–––

Harry wiedział, że powinien zejść na dół. Zachowywał się głupio, bojąc się konfrontacji z Riddle'em, ale nie potrafił tego przezwyciężyć. Policzki piekły go wściekle na samo wspomnienie jego wczorajszego zachowania i dziecinnego wybuchu. Zdawał sobie też sprawę z tego, że musi coś zjeść, jeśli nie chce umrzeć śmiercią głodową. Z jednej strony ta opcja wydawała mu się teraz bardzo interesująca, z drugiej jednak wiedział, że przyniosła by więcej szkody niż pożytku.

Raz po raz przesuwał ręką po swoich wiecznie roztrzepanych, czarnych włosach, zastanawiając się, co począć ze swoim życiem, gdy nagle usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi. Zdziwił się. Pierwszym, co chciał zrobić było zbiegnięcie na dół i sprawdzenie, kto odwiedza ich tak wcześnie, po chwili jednak opanował się. Przecież nie może zejść, nie może pokazać się Riddle'owi! Znaczy - Tomowi, skarcił się w myślach. Z przyzwyczajenia mówił na niego po nazwisku, ale... Nazywał tak tylko swoich wrogów, a Ślizgon nim nie był, prawda? Już jakiś czas temu przestał go widzieć w ten sposób. Choć nie był jeszcze gotów, aby uznać Toma za przyjaciela, to wiedział, że łączyło ich coś dziwnego i nie potrafił już go nienawidzić. Nie wiedział, jak ma się z tym czuć. Czy _tutaj_ Tom nie stanie się pewnego dnia Voldemortem? Czy _tutaj_ był inny? A może... to on mógł go zmienić?

 _Czy po to właśnie się tu znalazł?_

Nagle Harry ponownie usłyszał pukanie, tym razem znacznie bliżej. Zatopiony w swoich myślach dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to do jego pokoju ktoś chciałby wejść. Zaskoczony podszedł i delikatnie uchylił drzwi, spodziewając się zobaczyć za nimi Toma. Jego przeczucie okazało się być trafnym tylko w połowie, gdyż oprócz wspomnianego Ślizgona zobaczył jeszcze innego chłopaka. Była to kolejna z tych osób, które wydawały mu się dziwnie znajome, ale ta nie przyciągnęła ze sobą dobrego nastawienia. Otworzył drzwi szerzej, czekając na rozwój sytuacji.

– Ian Avery, jeśli _nie pamiętasz_ – przedstawił się nieznajomy, kłaniając się szyderczo, na co Tom rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Harry od razu poczuł, że ponownie jego przeczucia okazują się prawdziwe i nie polubi tego _Avery'ego._ Cichy głosik w jego głowie podpowiadał, że to samo powiedział mu Alphard, ale jego wspomnienie było na razie zbyt bolesne. Zignorował je. To nie jego wina, że ich nie pamiętał, prawda? Sam jednak dobrze wiedział, że próbuje sobie wmówić kłamstwo.

– Miałeś się zachowywać, Avery – rzucił ostro Tom, na co drugi chłopak jakby się skulił, ale jego spojrzenie na Pottera pozostało tak samo jadowite.

Harry był zaskoczony. Czy Tom go _bronił_?

– Oczywiście. Przepraszam – mruknął pod nosem Ian, spoglądając ze skruchą na Toma. – Czy mógłbyś nas teraz zostawić?

Harry czuł niepokój przez samo przebywanie obok tego dziwnego czarodzieja, a teraz miał zostać z nim sam na sam? Miał ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem. No naprawdę, czy Los w końcu przestanie się nim bawić?

Tom zdawał się zauważyć spięcie Harry'ego, dlatego rzucił mu długie spojrzenie, które w zamiarze miało go uspokoić. Potter ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że rzeczywiście zaczyna mu się łatwiej oddychać. Nie do końca jednak rozumiał dlaczego – od kiedy to Riddle potrafił dać mu poczucie względnego bezpieczeństwa przez samo spojrzenie?

 _Co się z nim działo?_

Tom jedynie skinął lekko głową i odwrócił się na pięcie, aby odejść, dając tym samym znak, że Avery uzyskał swój czas z Harrym. Harry nie zdążył jeszcze ochłonąć z szoku, w jakim się znajdował po nagłym uspokojeniu przez Ślizgona, kiedy został dosyć brutalnie wepchnięty do swojego pokoju. Gdyby nie refleks ścigającego i szybka reakcja, które pozwoliły mu przeskoczyć próg i złapać się pobliskiego biurka, z pewnością leżałby teraz na podłodze.

– O co ci... – zaczął, mając zamiar w końcu postawić się temu chłopakowi i przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją, jednak Avery miał co do tego inne zdanie. Zanim Harry zdążył chociażby dokończyć, on już znajdował się niebezpiecznie blisko niego. Potter mógł wtedy dobitnie zauważyć różnicę wzrostu między nimi. Cóż, wiedział, że nie odżywia się prawidłowo i nie jest specjalnie wysoki, jednak chłopak stojący przed nim miał w sobie chyba coś z olbrzyma.

Krótko mówiąc, w starciu fizycznym nie miał szans.

– Słuchaj uważnie, bo nie mam najmniejszej ochoty spędzić w twoim towarzystwie więcej czasu, niż to całkowicie _konieczne_. Rozumiesz? – warknął, chwytając Harry'ego za koszulkę. Ten niechętnie skinął na to głową, bo mimo że jego spojrzenie stało się najbardziej wrogie na jakie było go stać, to także pragnął zakończyć to _milutkie_ spotkanie jak najszybciej. – Widzę, że całkiem nieźle odbierasz bodźce z zewnątrz. Cieszę się, że _pamiętasz,_ jak to się robi – rzucił z zarozumiałym uśmieszkiem i nie dając Harry'emu chociażby sekundy na reakcję, ciągnął dalej. – Miło by było, gdybyś jeszcze potrafił _połączyć_ różne _rzeczy_ ze sobą – dorzucił, po czym gwałtownie odepchnął od siebie Gryfona, jakby miał na sobie jakąś zarazę.

Harry zupełnie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, dlatego poleciał do tyłu jak długi i upadł, ledwo mijając głową kant łóżka. Nie oszczędzono mu jednak porządnego walnięcia w podłogę, które na chwilę wybiło mu powietrze z płuc. Poczuł jak paląca złość rozlewa się po całym jego ciele razem z bólem, kiedy jego oczy, podobnie jak w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, gwałtownie rozszerzyły się i stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

 _"– Musisz to połączyć, cokolwiek to będzie. Pamiętaj._

 _– Łatwo ci powiedzieć. Niby w jaki sposób mam to zrobić?_

 _– Znajdziesz jakiś sposób. Wierzę w to. Wierzę w ciebie._

 _– Nie chcę tego robić. Nie chcę stąd odchodzić..._

 _– Wiesz, że musisz. Inaczej tego nie skończymy._

 _– A co, jeśli nie wrócę? Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? Jeśli już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę cię na peronie?_

 _– Nie pozwolę na to. Wrócisz tutaj, a ja będę na ciebie czekał."_

Harry gwałtownie złapał powietrze, niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody, jednocześnie mrugając szybko i próbując rozgonić mgłę, która zakrywała mu wzrok. Po chwili dopiero zorientował się, że uciążliwa mgła nie znika, bo nie ma na nosie swoich okularów. Nerwowo odszukał je i jednym raptownym ruchem założył, nadal będąc w szoku po nowej wizji. Z każdym następnym fragmentem odczuwał rosnące wrażenie, że coraz bardziej ich nie rozumie. Czy żeby wrócić, musi coś połączyć? Ale co? Avery powiedział mu, że powinien potrafić połączyć różne rzeczy ze sobą... Ale, na Merlina, jakie rzeczy? Chwila... _Avery!_

Niczym wyrwany z transu zerwał się z podłogi, zapominając o całym bólu, którym na tak ostre traktowanie zaprotestowało jego ciało. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo po pokoju, szukając w nim nadal lekko zdezorientowanym wzrokiem Avery'ego, jednak jego już tam nie było. Zamiast tego w otwartych drzwiach, spokojnie oparty o ich framugę stał nie kto inny, jak Tom Riddle.

– Chciałbyś mi o czymś powiedzieć?

* * *

Na chwilę obecną to wszystkie napisane i udostępnione rozdziały, jednak spokojnie – to nie koniec ;)

Następne części będą pojawiały się, kiedy tylko zostaną napisane :)

Do następnego ~


End file.
